


如溯千重迭

by yegee



Category: Shiroi Kyoto, satozaizen, 白い巨塔
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yegee/pseuds/yegee
Summary: 03版白色巨塔同人，里见修二（A）x财前五郎（O）, 重生设定





	1. （一）

世事如百川入海，不可逆流。人人皆知的道理，却总是在真正面对的时候感到措手不及。

正如此时的里见从未想过自己会不得不应对这样的问题：

“财前，那是一场意外…… ”

他徒然地解释道，并不是要撇清关系，只是想让对方冷静，但抬眼就看到财前脸上挂出一副不快且戏谑的笑意：“那你为什么还要来找我？”

简单的问句却含着好几重含义，堵得里见张张嘴，陷入了短暂的沉默——他确实是来委托财前接下新的手术，但交谈的重点早已不在这上面，此刻，他们之间无可解开的纠缠如潜伏已久的鲸鱼冲破平静的水面，横亘着展现出惊人的庞大身躯——

只有两人的实验室里，财前肆意地散发着融合了里见气息的Omega信息素，眼神凛冽直白地逼视对面正值易感期的Alpha，对方随即捂住口鼻露出了难受的表情，他却抿抿唇角，笑得泰然自若：

“我只希望你知道，至少遇到这种情况，没有我是不行的。”

财前越往前一步，那诱人的味道就越浓郁一分，透过所有呼吸的间隙窜进身体。里见感到自己浑身都冒出了汗，摇头想甩开这暧昧的萦绕却不能，想要后退后背又抵上了墙壁，只能咬紧牙关努力保持神智，飘忽的视线里是财前那不可一世，但又让人内心冲动的笑容。

怎么会这样……

他急促的喘息，全力压下身为Alpha想要立即对自己的Omega加以拥抱、占有的本能，连手上无意识抓住什么也无法顾及，只感觉理智逐渐快被抽干，接着隐约听到什么开关被打开的声音，那迫人疯狂的味道随着一阵嗡嗡声开始快速消散。但还未等他松一口气，唇上便感到一片湿热柔软，口腔被深入的灵巧用力舔舐，并勾着他的舌一阵缠绵，在将要沉沦之时，却又忽地放开了他。

浓烈的诱发性信息素终于散去，被强行深吻但又被很快放开的里见迷茫地睁开眼，财前的面庞逐渐重新在视线中聚焦，不禁猛地清醒过来，低头却看见自己的手在刚才的混乱中不觉把对方身上的高级西装抓变了形，分明是不让人离开的意思，便又赶紧在财前得意并揶揄的视线里收回手，声音压低地警告：“财前……”

被如此玩弄，温和如里见也不禁无奈亦忿忿，但财前却好似看穿了他慌乱下的虚张声势，有意放慢动作的在他面前擦了擦自己同样被吻得发红的嘴角，在他难以置信的目光中不紧不慢地告辞道：

“那下次见了，我办公室的空气过滤设备还是很好用的。”

多谢款待地说完，财前整了整衣冠就绕开他打开门大步离去。里见缓缓从地上起来，烦乱地挠了挠头，没抹过发油的头发被动作弄得蓬乱，但他无心注意。看着被方才的事碰得散落一地的资料，里见习惯性地捡起一张，但想起那时的事，又忍不住出了神。

一切要从十五年前说起。

彼时的他们还是浪速的医学生，他和财前既是朋友，也是对手。他们在校内经常一起行动，一起学习，一起为各自的理想而努力，偶尔也会因为不同的论点争论不休。在财前还姓黑川的时候，他就已把财前视作人生道路的同行者，也以为多年的同窗生活已让他足够理解财前。直到有一天，财前因学业和打工产生的繁重压力而累得昏倒在大课上，幸而站位不远的他眼疾手快地将其扶住，见呼唤几声也毫无反应，他匆忙向大河内教授打过招呼就抱起财前冲向医务室。但他再次见到清醒的财前时，财前的眼神却与之前截然不同，仿佛在这一睁一闭之间他们的时光已穿梭了十余年，被留在原地的他迟疑地看着财前，熟悉又陌生的感觉将他席卷。

“里见……”

最初的震惊和疑惑之后，财前带着极大的惊喜和兴奋握住了他的手。

从那时候开始，他就感觉有什么变了，但又有什么从未改变。他们还是和以前一样的学习和生活，财前在此事后行动举止多了一分成熟和从容，甚至把烟都戒掉了。他以为是财前总结了教训，学会了更好的平衡生活，同时，一直以来在师生之间都颇受欢迎的财前唯独对他变得愈发热络，虽然大多数时候除了讨论医学，还会布道一般地跟他说起自己那变得更加具体的梦想来邀他成为同伴，但依旧是引来了一些猜测和八卦，要不是因为他们都是Alpha，某天他还会被财前那些热情的追求者威胁也说不定。

——当然，前提是他们都是Alpha。

里见眨眨眼，被一道西斜而晃眼的阳光拉回现实，他是在财前回到办公室休息的空隙过来的。他知道财前刚做完一场重要手术并巡房完毕，还听到东教授对财前在记者会上的谦逊态度表示了肯定，不出意外财前会顺利接任即将退休的东教授的职位。而他提醒表现出得意的财前应该以病人为重，又在邮件后当面再次提出对小西绿的外科诊断请求时，财前却马上表现出一副难以掩饰的、不胜其烦的模样，随后两人的争论便从医疗上升到人生观，说到人生又不得不牵涉到有关标记的敏感问题，于是财前不惜拉下脸放出信息素来让他闭嘴，并在对他进行单方面的掠夺之后就把他一个人丢在了办公室。

是的，财前是Omega，而且是在共同度过这么多年，他因意外标记了对方之后才得知这个事实。

明明都好几次被别人误会了，如果那时候他能跟财前保持距离，那是不是……

扶着桌子站起身，方才的混乱加上令人内心五味杂陈的回忆，让他无声的叹了口气：答案当然是否定的，最不在乎世人看法的自然要数自己，就算重来多少次都一样。把无端的想法抛在脑后，里见默默收拾好散落一地的文件和物品，无可奈何地走出了财前的办公室。

离开教授办公室的财前行走在熟悉无比的医大走廊上，与东教授的交谈十分顺利，他气定神闲、泰然自若，仿佛他生来就应该在此攀登梦想中的巅峰，但只有那抹让他无法忽视身影时常让他身心都产生动摇，尤其是在他“劫后余生”，无数次回忆起自己那如同从泅过湍急的河流那般凌乱而漫长、遗憾而悲伤的弥留之际，他想起并确认了自己的呼唤。

没有人能代替我们……里见……

里见……！

他满头大汗的醒过来，嘴里还噙着最后的音节，那时的他尚未意识到发生了什么，睁开酸胀的双眼，看到的是关切地握着他的右手，却年轻到显得有些青涩的里见。望着就算再来一次也从头到尾陪伴着他的人，财前混乱的头脑还没来得及反应，里见看他醒过来倒是大松一口气，一个他并不认识的校医也走过来感慨地说道：

“看来是做噩梦了，累到在课上昏倒，好不容易休息一次，还睡不好，就算是学习刻苦也要注意身体啊。”

什么……

上课、昏倒……财前忍着疲惫带来的头痛，努力理解这短短的一段话，却一阵茫然。这番反应被保健室内剩余的两人理解为恢复不够，就又向他宽慰几句，让他躺好后准备离开。

……保健室？

“不对……”财前茫然地环顾四周，保健室的布置干净整洁，只是器械的样式看起来又有些陈旧，与他不久前正身处的浪速VIP病房相差甚远，他望回正担心地注视着他的里见，突然，眼前的画面与模糊的记忆重叠，让他舌头都开始打颤，“浪速……”

——我不是应该已经死了吗？

他想起来了，想起来了一切，冰冷的事实让他脊背发冷，他想起未竟的梦想，想起里见悲哀的目光，想起自己用无法控制颤抖的手写下遗书，想起他的遗体现在应该在解剖台上，被检视、触摸。

“黑川，好好休息。”

医学生里见看财前神色古怪，以为他还在噩梦的情绪中，便轻声安慰。财前听里见提起他的旧姓，更加觉得如坠云中、难以置信。而这个里见认真地对他叮嘱着，那一模一样、一板一眼的形貌也让他心中情绪搅动，说不出多的话，但对方依然用那清澈如一的眼神和温暖的掌心安抚着他，单一到有些笨拙，却奇妙地让他感觉安心不少。

“里见……”

财前还想说什么，但里见已小心地把他的手放回温暖的被褥中盖好，不愿再打扰他休息的跟随校医离开了，他也就只好作罢。但随着门关上那一刻，财前立即用平生最快的速度掀被下床，一来就看到日历和时钟所显示的、代表自己正身处十五年前的数字，接着他上下翻找起自己的随身物品，衣物确实都是自己在贫穷的学生时代穿的廉价货，学生证清楚的写着他姓名：黑川五郎，和在读的信息；而手机早已没了踪影，取而代之的是一个简陋的传呼机，上面的时间与之前看到的相对应；他最后丢下这些跑去室内唯一的立镜前，十年前的自己清晰出现在倒影之中，不禁伸出手隔着镜子细细触碰那另一个自己，发现自己的手沉稳有力、活动自如。

他举起双手放在眼前，如初见似地端详，又小心翼翼地闭上眼，哼着他喜爱的《唐·豪瑟》序曲的旋律跃动指尖，想象一场完美手术，回忆一段漫长的时光，一切的一切都如此坎坷又如此顺利。

一曲毕，财前睁开眼睛，有什么从未改变，却又都变了。他甚至掐了自己一把确定——这并不是梦！才让没顶的狂喜和振奋笼罩他的内心：他渡过了那条混沌的河流，却没想到能够重新开始，太多事情他想要马上去改变、去完成，无论是谁、是哪位他无意中求来的神恩带来奇迹，给予他重来的机会，他都会感谢并甘之如饴。

他深呼吸一口气，看见镜子里的自己笑的像个傻子，赶忙收住表情，却闻到一缕淡淡的蜂蜜威士忌的甜香围绕在身边，让他下意识的有点犯馋——毕竟他上一世就热爱威士忌——又诧异保健室里竟然有人藏酒？

他心中不屑，偷偷快速翻找了一下保健室内的陈设，并没有发现酒的踪影，倒是这个身体的疲惫让他乖乖趟回床上，提醒他那时的自己为了学习更多的知识，不断夺得奖学金以继续求学并完成梦想的自己是多么拼命。即使酒香还时不时飘在鼻尖，让他隐约想起之前里见在病床边握着他的手时，他仿佛也闻到了来自里见身上的什么味道，柔和又令人沉静，但困倦使他现在也不那么在意了，他终于回到黑甜的梦乡中，获得片刻安宁。

烟烧到手指，财前在办公室内匆匆回神，他现在已经不抽烟，点烟只是在思考时的偶尔的习惯，见下班时间到了，就赶紧收拾好东西去赴约见他那前世是情人，如今却因为自己变成已被标记的Omega而成了普通朋友的花森庆子——一个和他一样是Omega的女子。就算是第二世，在手术的辛劳和成功之后，他还是惯于去找庆子分享，但他不知道的是，在他刚重生在十五年前时，坐在医务室另一边的医师办公室的里见就已经在专注而又困惑地听着医生用一种微妙的亲切口吻，跟他叮嘱如何更实际地照顾关系亲密的病人的问题。

“那个，医生，我们不是……那种关系。”大学生里见汗颜，想起了刚才急匆匆地把黑川横抱着送过来的样子，他们不是第一次被外人误会了，但两个Alpha能有什么。接着就看到医生露出“没关系，我明白”的表情，感觉更加解释不清，况且这样的表情在他硬着头皮听完并回到财前床边，被财前高兴而亲密地握住双手时更加明显了。

“那个，黑川……”里见不知道财前身上发生了什么，只是一直陪着他，而就是这样，对于重生的财前来说已非常珍贵：这是他这一世也不会孤身一人的证明。财前深深地望着里见，转眼就又给了他一个拥抱：

“里见，又见到你了……”

财前如此亲密的口吻，让里见耳根都红了红，毕竟就算是学生时代的财前也很少这么外放的对他示好，何况他也就是把对方送到保健室而已。里见不明白缘由的同时感觉到校医的眼神更加难以捉摸，便赶紧道谢并把恢复得差不多的他的好同学带走，紧接着就发现对方一觉醒来仿佛打了鸡血，一出门就比平时更热切地冲向了图书馆，只好又头大地带着放心不下的心情跟了上去。

“黑川，你等等，你刚休息完，不要这么消耗精力。”里见搭上他的肩膀让他停下，但财前已经从书架上拿出一本开始查找，有件事，他现在就需要确认。

“里见，你知道吗，我在保健室就闻到一种味道，很像威士忌，我一开始以为是有人藏了酒，结果是我自己身上的。”

财前发现他一直都能闻到这股若有若无的味道，因此他一出来就立刻去图书馆快速翻找他在这个时代会看的医学书籍，试图找出与之前看过的不同，同时心中为自己先前的误会感到无比尴尬——毕竟这实在不对劲，学生时代的自己温饱都是勉强，哪有钱去喝威士忌？为了不露馅，财前故意把话说了一半等对方来解释。

“你是说你的信息素的味道吗？这么说来确实很像酒。”里见想起保健室那个拥抱，扑面而来的财前的信息素现在还印刻在记忆中，那是Alpha的味道，但又有着超越大多数Omega的醇美诱人，让人一时恍惚。这独特的魅力虽然这也是财前在各类人之间广受欢迎的原因之一，但财前也不至于在图书馆无缘无故提起，里见犹豫了一瞬，还是把这归入学术问题：“正常情况下信息素都是保持在常规浓度区间内散发，如果发现有过浓或者过淡，除了要注意作息和调养，还有就是需要观察性腺激素释放是否有异常。”

“性腺？”财前停下翻书的动作，看到里见点头。信息素作为一种外激素，他是明白的，但体会到信息素有这么具体的味道还是头一次。他正在翻找的是记录皮肤腺体的书籍，却没想到竟然跟性腺有关。里见肯定不会在学术上开玩笑，正常人类的性腺因性别不同也会有差异，既然涉及到重要生理组成，那现在自己的身体必定产生了很大变化……

财前越想越觉得不对，极想去厕所确认一番，但又不想让自己看起来过于反常，毕竟他的灵魂已经被“掉包”了，只能避重就轻道：“原来如此，谢谢你的说明，里见。”

财前表面从容地微笑，暗自却已经在焦灼地盘算要尽快把这部分知识补回来，看里见还跟在自己身边，就又想起另一个问题：“不过话说回来，我都没注意过，里见，你的信息素是什么味道？”

如果是之前的自己，那么就算知道也不会跟里见讨论这种私人问题，但现在收集信息才是最重要的。财前笃定这是第一次跟里见提出这个问题，便更加自信地挑眉仰视对方，稍动脑筋就拿出一副大学男生之间夜聊两性话题的表情凑到里见跟前：“我和你的信息素有什么差别？”

财前一心想多套出点信息，但此时并不是在宿舍，而是在医大图书馆那放满医学书籍的书架间，下午的最后一堂课已经因财前昏倒而提前结束，夕阳涂满了缠着爬山虎的窗棂、沉甸甸的书架、光滑的木地板、清瘦高挑的里见的身影和财前晶亮的圆眼睛。里见低头看着贴近他并想要嗅闻信息素的财前，生涩得还不太懂该如何掩饰窘迫，也不明白财前为什么醒来就变得这么直白——不用问，每个人的信息素都有区别，但在这个世界，哪怕是同性之间，直接去嗅他人的信息素都是过于亲近的行为，甚至可以称之为性骚扰。然而财前一直都是这么一副行动派的个性，仗着里见对他交情深而宽容，很快就蹭到了里见的脖颈间探索。

“喂，黑川……”无视里见的拒绝，财前踮脚蹭到里见后颈呼吸了一口：嗯，好像是什么木头的味道……再吸一口，是松木，好像挺好闻……再……

财前几乎是贴在里见身上，里见仰着头忍受着财前湿热的呼吸喷洒在脖间，Alpha的感官总是敏锐一些，加上被同性按着闻腺体，心中更是说不出的微妙，热度直往脸上窜。虽然随时可能有人经过而撞见他们举止亲密，但想起医生的嘱咐，里见也没马上推开刚从保健室里出来的财前，反而还怕对方脚滑而扶上了对方肩膀的两边，但没过多久，里见很快就发现对方把重心全都靠在了自己身上，身体发软，呼吸开始紊乱。

“黑川？黑川，你怎么了？”里见抱住身体往下滑的财前，财前因喘息而泛红的脸颊和湿润的双眸的撞入他的眼帘。里见一愣错开视线，脑子里充满了惊愕与疑问，一时甚至不敢直视对方，但下一秒财前就已经挣开他的手踉跄撑住墙壁，强作镇定地伸手向他道：“……里见，别担心……我没事。”

财前说完就赶紧把沙哑的嗓音憋回喉咙里，靠着窗户连着深呼吸几口新鲜空气才感觉有了那么几分清醒。他深知自己身体情况，不论多么疲累也能迅速恢复，但这太反常了，并且不是因为疲劳——他竟然因为里见，他的挚友的信息素，让自己的身体有反应了？

“可能就是你说的，激素水平有点不对劲。”财前清了清嗓子，又变成看起来十分正常的样子，内里却冷汗直冒。与此同时感到身体里涌起熟悉的悸动，仿若这个世界里的自己也确实地喜欢着里见。等他总算重新站定了，才看到里见慢慢放下想要过来搀扶他的手，但同时往下的，还有他屁股后面分泌出的液体，霎时就让他表情一僵。

“黑川？”里见一见不对又要上前，但这时财前却突然抬头：“我离开一下。”然后终于支撑不住，不等回复就把想追来的里见甩在身后，仿佛这样就可以逃避现实，只要他用尽全力地奔跑，命运的嘲弄就不会降临——他永远不会忘记在厕所隔间，脱掉衣裤面对新的自己的身体时久久不能平静的心情，等他好容易让内心和浑身躁动的细胞都暂时安定下来，整理好仪表走出隔间，来到图书室走廊，便遇见了因为他忽然落跑而匆匆找来的里见。里见看到他没事才松了口气，说：“总算找到你了。”

这时财前笑了笑，走上前踮脚在里见的唇上印上一吻。

好了，现在要慌的该换人了。

“怎么了？在我身边还自己笑这么开心。”

花森庆子和财前碰杯，威士忌琥珀色的酒液深邃变换，成熟、浓郁的香气像盛着奢幻的海市蜃楼，如一小潭鸿毛不浮的弱水在剔透的酒杯里流转，令人沉沦。庆子细品一口，美眸眯起像尝到美味的猫，连埋怨都透着勾人的魅力，但这对如今的财前就像一副美好的画作，实在没有一点当初的吸引力，就算一开始心里还会可惜悲哀，现在也已早习惯。他晃着酒杯，从容回道：“没什么，只是觉得自己也不是毫无长进。”

“嗯？又是跟那个里见医生有关？”聪明如她，不用猜就能想到财前的心思，本来以为财前和里见两人是对手，但后来发现财前即使能捞回一些好处，事实上在内心上却从未赢得过里见，倒是财前深知这些却还是不停反击这一点才是最有意思的地方。庆子见财前默认，就转过来提醒：“你呀，就少去招惹里见医生了，难道没听到那几个教授还不信任你来当接班人吗？”

财前只是淡定地笑了笑，把自己杯中的酒一饮而尽——他早已接受了命运，前世壮志未酬，好容易重来今生，却变成了不止天生劣势、处处受限，在落后年代还一度被视为生育工具，现在则依旧是重点保护对象的Omega：毕竟如果这个人群在没有被标记的情况下遇上不轨，那简直就跟砧板上的鱼肉没什么两样。那时，他翻找了所有书籍后在不为人知的地方度过了最初混乱崩溃的阶段，直到找到这个世界的自己藏在宿舍的伪装Alpha的自配药剂和配方，同时不属于他的记忆碎片接连涌入，仿佛两个灵魂真正融合在了一起，他才总算冷静下来。当然，他能一步步走到现在，这也少不了那个人的帮助，他接受了命运但并不意味着放弃，他早已在重涉这条簌浪千重的川流，他的同伴他会抓住，现在，他需要的只是推力。

财前思考着计划，埋单后走出酒吧，用戴着戒指的左手打开手机里被备注着“财前又一”的电话号码就拨了过去：

“您好，父亲，可能有些事需要您帮忙……”

Tbc.


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爽文，莫得理智。  
> 本章有车，谨慎观看。  
> 里见唱歌的捏他来自江口洋介单曲：《~TRAVELING BOY~解き放たれた矢のように》，歌词有细微改动。

清透的水流“哗啦啦”地流下，刚做完实验的里见准备把双手清洁一番，同时困扰着小西绿的诊断问题，刚要碰到水，却又想起什么，把手了收回来。

他摊开手，充满思绪的视线不得不因为再一次扫过无名指上的戒指而停留。

被他人通认为是里见和某位女性Omega的结婚证明的戒指，真相却不为人所知——这是财前买给他的对戒，对戒的另一只自然是在财前手上。因男式婚戒本身设计得低调简约，财前选的更是常见的款式，所以也没有人发现这点，只有里见知道这银色的戒指意味着什么：一场莫须有的婚姻，一段名副其实的结合。

那场“意外”之后，鉴于洗去标记会对身体造成不可逆的功能性创伤，两人因此不得不选择接受，而对于是否公开关系，乃至公开财前的真实第二性别还是有过不少争论，但最终被财前以“不是时候”为由压了下来，即便对方对“时候”没有任何合理的解释。他也深刻地反省过自己为什么没有及时识破这些假象，想要承担责任也被对方拒绝，反倒在多年后被以避嫌为由，塞给一枚款式常见却制作精美的婚戒，让他“有必要”的时候戴上。

里见不是很明白“必要”是什么时候，但自从决定戴上便也不再轻易摘下来——他自认这样的结果他也有责任，他做不到假装什么都没发生地度过之后的生活，因此也做好了觉悟去面对与财前联系起来后的未来可能会发生的一切。他不由得忆起十年前在浪速图书馆，财前突如其来的给了他第一个吻，让他混乱了好久，即使之后被财前以“尝信息素味道”为由搪塞过去，但现在想起来，财前说不定在那个时候就做了要和他绑定的决定。

想起处于易感期的自己昨天还在财前办公室狼狈地任由对方摆布的样子，里见又是胸闷又是无奈，信息素的作用本来就是双向的，自己不愿以Alpha的先天优势去压迫对方，那再遇到这种情况也只能被动地逃避对方的引诱。但他也时常觉得其实是自己过于敏感，因为他不懂自己到底有什么值得财前对他如此执着，也就只能把一切归结于想太多……

“里见医生？里见医生，水龙头开了十分钟了，您还要用吗？”

竹内医局员的声音让他清醒过来，这才发现自己已经盯着流水呆看了好久，赶紧把戒指摘下清洗完手，擦干后又重新把戒指戴回去关上水龙头，并向竹内吩咐：“我收拾好了，准备一下去内科病房吧。”

“等下再去吧，财前医生过来找您了。”竹内有些无力让开道路，他作为Beta，平时是感觉不到什么多的波动，但他那平时做事有条不紊的里见助教授一出现行为异常，通常就是和财前医生闹了矛盾，现在里见听说财前过来的反应更是印证了这一点，只见他马上就警惕起来看向门口：“财前？”

在门边看完全程的财前双手插在被熨烫得整洁无瑕的医师服口袋里，笑容如常：“找你有些事，我们出去说吧。”

竹内目送里见跟随财前走出实验室，并贴心的关上了门。里见看竹内殷勤，更想起昨天竹内不愿忤逆鹈饲教授而拜托自己让他不再担任小西绿的治疗助手的事，而今作为治疗流程上最大困难的财前又杵在面前，便感到愈发头疼，因此态度也不见得多好：“你找我又要做什么？”

“我同意给小西绿做诊断和手术。”财前开门见山，带着一如往常的满满自信转过身来，不出意外地看到里见露出诧异的表情，然后才不慌不忙地说明，“我实在不愿放弃经手罕见病例的机会，你昨天来找我，我拒绝你，是因为我还没安排好要做的事，现在我已经安排好了。”

“什么安排？”里见不知道财前究竟想出了什么主意，但财前并不立即说明，而是把种种诱人的条件摆了出来：“我想出一个既不会得罪鹈饲教授，又不用瞒着东教授做手术的办法，到时候我们都能见证这样罕见病例的手术过程，还能召集医学系研究生一起观摩学习。”

财前一边说，一边暗暗观察里见的表情，里见也察觉到这点，转过去不自在地摸摸鼻子——里见动心了，那是和前世一模一样的动作，财前心中怀念又感慨，熟悉的冲动随着心跳涌过四肢百骸，手上却顺势和以前那样搭上了里见的肩膀：“但是我也有一个条件。”

里见沉默地放下手，他就知道没这么简单。财前却靠得更近：“不用你做违背内心的事情，晚上来这里，我们一起商量。”说着就把一张写着地址的小卡片放进里见的口袋，见里见对他的接近毫无反应，瞥眼看到从里见皱巴巴的衣服后领露出一角的、贴在腺体上就可以有效阻断外界信息素干扰的隐形阻断贴，了然一笑，“你终于记得了。记得经常贴，别随便取下来。”

财前满意地拍拍里见的肩膀，手上的戒指在走廊的灯光下闪过十字光泽，转眼就随着财前大步离去而消逝在空中。里见凝望着财前的背影，擦肩而过的一瞬间，他注意到了财前的后颈一直贴着的阻断贴，再低头端量手上的戒指，恍然想到前日与小男孩患者踢球时，他曾远远望见财前路过草坪，在此之前，他正为一位帮忙捡球的小姐交还了对方的提包。

难道……

里见思索着最近唯一有过和别的疑似Omega的人接触过的印象，但又不敢确定，即便在戴上戒指之后，财前身边不分性别的粉丝们终于和财前保持了一定距离，往自己科室探头探脑的人也少了很多，但如果还要再规束他，那也应该不需要用之前在办公室时那样过激的方式才对……

里见不知道已经历过重生的财前所预料之事，只是带着困惑，让思维回到了记忆中的十二年前，在那莫名一吻以后两人又像普通朋友——或者只是表面上的普通——一样相伴度过了三年，他们博士课程毕业，共同取得医学博士学位后与全班一起外出庆祝的那个春日的夜晚。

财前和其他人一样，因为病理学作为基础学科更容易拿到学位，所以依旧选择以最稳妥的方式毕业后转去自己感兴趣的方向继续攻读，财前毫无疑问地选择了外科，而真心喜欢研究病理学的里见也在日复一日注视着患者们来来去去的时光中萌生了想要直接接触患者的念头，因此选择了内科。而今日，他们便已分别从各自选择的科系毕业，四月，就是他们结束学生时代，成为助手医生的时候。

一般不会前往这种聚会场合的里见独自坐在居酒屋的角落旁观着同学们的狂欢，看着总能成为人群焦点的、并在今日宣布已舍弃旧姓的财前一手拿着啤酒杯，一手拿着干净的汤勺当话筒，唱起那个时候的流行歌。有好长一段时间，他都感觉财前是在望着他唱歌，但心事只让他埋头喝闷酒，并没有余力去顾及。

“里见、里见。”不知什么时候，财前坐在了里见身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“为什么一个人喝酒，难道不想庆祝毕业吗？”

里见抬头看着财前，酒劲让财前脸颊泛着粉色，更软化了那双平日就无比灵动的眼睛里的逼人锋芒，看起来柔和又惹人亲近。他自己也有些醉意，因看财前看得出神而迟疑了一下，但随即想起了纠结的心事，便又低头摆出“不用你管”的态度。而财前却确认了里见的心思，附在里见耳边说：“如果我说我改姓不是为了入赘呢？”

里见听闻，立时惊讶地转过头来看他。“我乡下的母亲年事已高，我打工时正好认识了一位开业医生，他希望我能做他的养子，以后为他带来名气。”财前继续解释，不知不觉抚上里见的脸颊，拨开额前的碎发，让那双澄澈又因为酒精而显得有些迷离的眼眸直视自己，“他膝下确实有一位性别为Omega的独生女，但他知道我的情况，因此我不需要和他的女儿结婚。而他也会继续支持我工作，这对我之后实现理想，并能赡养母亲，也是必要的助力。”

里见还没来得及细想“我的情况”具体是什么，就被财前不用和别人结婚的消息驱散了心中的乌云，甚至没有意识到自己这番反应已十分超过“朋友”的界限，拉着财前的手确认道：“真的？”

财前认真地点头，温和地向他说明：“所以不要再固执的叫我黑川了，现在开始，我是财前五郎。”

“财……前……”里见牵牵嘴角，像是终于笑了，发出生疏的音节。财前耐心教他，捧着他的掌心，用指尖写下汉字：“财——前——五——郎。”

“财前……五郎……”

里见低沉的嗓音缓缓念出他的新姓名，佛如传说中的言灵一般，源源不断地在他心中注入热流。居酒屋的橙色灯光把眼前的一切都渲染得漫长又温暖，里见近在咫尺又轮廓分明的脸上，望着他的眼神深邃而温柔。他忽然觉得不能就这么和里见在角落待着了，拉起里见的手匆匆跟同学们道别后就跑出了充满了喧闹人声的居酒屋，踏过在地面上铺得无边无际的樱花花瓣，穿过日日奔走的教学楼，跑过漏洒月光的林荫路，如鲑鱼溯回千浪般在学生时代的最后一晚，跑回他们那被称为宿舍的休憩的蜗居，回到了他们整个大学十年每日开始和结束的地方。

两人在狭小的房间里平复着呼吸，并肩依靠着坐在床边，财前注意到里见看起来斯文瘦削，经过长跑却不见得有多喘，便起了玩心，开口以对方已经听自己唱了一晚上为由，催促性格含蓄的里见在最后一晚为他现在唯一的听众唱歌。里见被财前的伶牙俐齿说得没有推脱的理由，为掩饰羞涩地稍稍偏头，第一次为他人开始了清唱：

“……心中奔驰的车辆，像风和箭一样，在没有地图的旅程中，为了重要的梦想，去寻找自由……难以做到的生存之道，像要让人窒息，少年时代的光与影，你会永远闪耀着……像风和箭一样，如你希望地……”

醇厚悦耳的歌声回荡，节奏却愈发悠长，酒劲在逐渐席卷感官，里见感觉思维越来越延迟，不知何时开始，他已经和财前挨得极近，呼吸间是欲吻未吻的距离。不同于在其他人面前的总是强势自信的印象，财前此时酒醉而眼眶红红地看着他，放慢速度的眨眼让眼神都变得朦胧，明明是觉悟渡过深渊的目光，却干净到甚至有几分脆弱，带着期望，直直望进他心底，让他不由得回应似地开启双唇——

“爱着你……如你希望地……”

他唱出最后的词句，稍微回过神来时已经与财前吻在一起，不得要领的自己在对方的引导下不觉吻得越发深入，唇舌纠缠，水声阵阵，熟悉的酒香在空气里升腾，是财前的信息素，而财前也被里见的温暖干燥的松木香气围绕，像要把他酿造、私藏。财前极具诱惑力的信息素味道亦让里见越发觉得理智消退而又难以满足，他在醉意里模糊地意识到，有了图书馆的那个吻，他们就再也不可能回到当初了，这假装无事的三年只是让这份心情变得越来越难以控制，直到此刻相拥。

里见抱着财前前倾的身体，下意识克制自己不要因高兴过度伤到对方，却不由得吻得更加用力一分，随即便听到财前发出含糊而投入的呻吟，在心中盘桓挑动，让他动作一顿，又忍不住想要听到更多。里见拿过主动权，解开财前的衣扣，变着角度的探索财前，他们都是Alpha的认知在此时被抛在了脑后，他俯身从红肿的嘴唇一路吻到同样通红的耳垂，再是脖颈、胸膛……财前皮肤的温热触感不断传来，他一小片一小片地舔吻着财前的肌肤，牙齿时不时轻轻蹭到，换来那令他心生愉悦的轻叫和颤抖，又返回吻住那不断吐出喘息的双唇，那微微翘起的薄唇让一切的苛责都带上了嗔怪，轻盈柔软的弧度则让一切的吻都变得美妙难分。

他们坐上床铺，双手也在为对方宽衣解带，财前还顺手在里见身上煽风点火，不一会就被对方以高大的身材优势压住打断，财前便顺势扭动着身体贴上他磨蹭，像一条渴水的鱼，不仅身体贴得越发紧密暧昧，体温的感受也无比直接，他引导着里见的手一顺着他的脊椎抚摸过他的后背、腰肢，让自己结实的大腿蹭上了对方的腰，脱得差不多就跨坐在里见腿上，拉开裤子的拉链，把两人的灼热硬挺毫无阻隔的贴在一起抚弄，快感让他们都不禁发出了短促的低喊。

财前辛苦伪装的仿佛Alpha信息素的侵略性完全褪去，属于Omega信息素的成熟柔顺随着蜂蜜威士忌般的气味诱使着他的身体变得柔软且湿润，这时候的他早已不再有由“男人”变为“男性Omega”的心理错位，不如说当初他在厕所见到自己的身体时就遵循了欲望，而今亦在那隐藏在干燥松木味道的、真正属于Alpha独有的征服气息下，随着快感不住地喘息和颤抖。他环住里见的脖子，胸前的敏感在对方手中和舌尖殷红发肿地挺立着被揉捏舔弄着，等到放开的间隙便低头去亲吻里见的耳朵，哑声低语：“快……”

里见迷蒙中听到催促，伸手抚向往财前的窄臀之间，温热又湿滑的手感让一直认为财前是Alpha的他疑惑地抬起手，但接着便听到财前发出难耐的哼声。他抬眼就望见财前头发凌乱下红红的眼眶，含着泪，身上带着被他刚才留下的暧昧痕迹，浑身泛着情欲之色地打开身体喘息着俯视他，没有被照顾到的后穴不断收缩着，依依不舍地吸着他的手指，颤颤巍巍地吐出了湿润液体。这过于淫靡的姿态就像一双无形的手牵着他，让他凭着本能试着将两根手指慢慢伸进那开合的后穴当中，财前随即发出之前未曾发出过的细弱呻吟，而比想象中更加炽热与紧致的触感更是让他喉头发紧，身下越加涨疼几分。

几番生涩的扩张后，里见抽出被体液带出晶莹丝线的手指，财前已不愿再等，扶着对方发烫的性器就抵上自己的穴口，早已准备好的后穴微微张开，入口夹着性器顶端磨蹭适应，接着又张开手指分开臀瓣，他们的体液便融合在一处，轻摆腰肢就能牵出粘连。里见看得呆了，但财前仍不满足，搭着里见宽厚的肩颈，挑起对方的下巴，一双湿润却倔强的漆黑双目直视着眼睛，一边喘着气沉下后腰，颤抖着缓缓把里见吞了进去。

里见感觉自己更硬了，接着就咬紧了牙关，本质为Omega的财前确实是有一副适合交合的身体，但作为第一次的那里实在又窄又紧，却夹得他更加膨大，只有温热的体液在尽力润滑，让他把狭小撑开，逐渐容纳。但他还没完全顶入，就感觉财前身体里传来一阵细密的痉挛，财前到了，只是插入便因为身体被填满的快感而敏感地高潮。财前感觉自己被那夸张的粗大撑得到了极致，仰起脖子，从喉咙深处发出难以承受却无比愉悦的呻吟，前面射出了稀薄的精液。里见忍着这紧热的折磨，高潮让财前的身体更放松了一些，终于让性器渐渐全部没入，柔嫩的肉壁紧密的包裹着性器，彼此的热度和颤动就此融合。

里见看到闭着眼睛正努力调整呼吸的财前的眼角有泪水滚落，不自觉地伸手，却被对方轻轻拉住，眼睛再睁开时，却是更加动情地充满了挑衅和邀请。财前偏头含上他的手指，让粉红的舌尖轻轻舔过他作为医生而倍加敏锐的指尖，汹涌的甜蜜香气让里见脸上发烫，下身的性器传来财前正用后面完整地将他含入收吸的触感，湿滑的液体粘在两人的连接处，小穴一阵阵地蠕动，让他终于忍耐不住摆胯挺动起来。他每动作一次，财前便发出一声高亢的吟叫，甜腻得让人越来越快地侵入，穴口的淫液被打得溅在两人的交合处又被动作挤压粘连，撞击的水声和颤抖的攀附像网一样牢牢地连接着两人，快感一波波地从鼠蹊窜至全身。

“嗯嗯……啊啊……啊……里见……”仗着同学们都外出庆祝，财前的吟叫越发浪荡，同是男性，作为Omega的他被身为Alpha并有着各项身体优势的里见拉着手腕，在这样深入的体位下被不断地进入，完全打开的大腿跪坐不住，让重心都放在了相连的地方，硕大的性器把体内的空虚填得满满当当，蹭过敏感点让他下意识的收紧后穴又被插得重新张开，硬挺的性器一下下的用力凿开未经造访的深处，仿佛囊袋也要挤进去，淫液在红肿的入口翻着沫，感觉身体都被撑成了里见的形状。

他上下颠簸，胡乱地抓住里见的肩膀，里见感觉他快要承受不住，便放缓了速度，轻轻抱着他，同时变成了深而细致地抽插研磨，却逼得他更加难耐的呻吟出声，被完全操开的后穴翻着媚肉和前面一起流出了更多淫液，肥厚的头部在他的生殖口顶弄，又是舒爽又是不满足。

财前浑身酥麻，像小兽一样随着缓慢地抽插发出难耐的哼叫，身体里的粗长却已抵上了生殖口，里见亲吻着他的额角，蓬松的鬓发拂过他的脸颊，清澈的眼睛染上情欲，却温柔如初。

财前双眼迷蒙地看着里见，本是只打算做爱，却不自觉地交出了最后的防线，被撞得发麻的臀部还未适应最新一次冲撞，体内粗长的炽热随即顶入到他的最深处把他彻底侵占，酸涩却无与伦比的快感顿时铺天盖地袭来，后穴热情的吸吮让里见忍不住重新快速挺腰抽送起来。比之前更加猛烈的操干让硕大的顶端拔出又顶入，勾扯着粉红的媚肉微微翻出来，刺激着熟透的穴口发着抖流出了一股股液体。财前完全被快感支配着，他目光涣散、无处可逃，嘴唇颤抖着连里见的名字都叫得断断续续，张着嘴喊出被身下人以深吻也封不住，只能含含糊糊却更加撩人的破碎呻吟，尽量扭腰迎合的身体被插得发出“噗滋、噗滋”的水声。

财前用所剩不多的力气伸手攀住里见，像溺水的人抓住了浮木，用双腿缠上那给与他极乐的身躯，他感到自己后颈的腺体隔着皮肤被里见试探地舔吻，完全将他占有的性器还在变着角度挺动着，却进多退少地越来越深，但迟到的不安终于冒头之时快感已经让他无暇顾及，来自里见的拥抱让他奇异地安心。

“财前……”

低磁的嗓音让财前无法拒绝，本能让他那发软无力的腰臀在操弄中做出象征性的挣动，但此时性器在之前的深入抽插时已在他的生殖腔逐渐成结，堵住了他肚子里的淫汤，也止住了脱离的可能。他的挣动只是让后穴里的粗硬又一次顶弄到未料到的敏感处，发着颤叫出又一声浪荡不堪的呻吟。终于在不知多少次的插入中，穴肉绞着性器把其送到深处再也无法分开，完全融合的身体在不断叠加的快感中最终到达顶峰——

“啊……啊啊……”他张着嘴被插到最深处，后颈的腺体被牙齿咬破，属于对方的信息素不断注入，饱胀成结的性器强硬的在他的生殖腔内释放，他浑身颤抖而在结的锁制下无可逃脱地被对方不断射入的精液填充，生殖腔在精液的冲刷下激起连续不断的快感，Alpha长时间的内射让他舒爽得无法自拔而又十分折磨，不禁蜷起脚趾，后穴收缩着，带着不停流出的生理性泪水咬上对方后颈的腺体以获得更多的信息素用以安抚。里见亦任由他索取和交换，本能让他紧紧掐着财前痉挛的腿根，保持着牢牢插入的状态以确保精种都注入其中，直到射精完毕，结从财前体内消失，他放财前躺下并抽出自己，从大开着的双腿间，精液和淫水融合着的液体在性器与被干得一时间无法闭合的艳丽穴口连出一线，颤颤巍巍地顺着穴口吐出装盛不下的液体，看得他一阵发怔，又在身下人的伸腿引诱中顺从了本能，把很快又站起来的性器再次插入。

“嗯唔……”再次被熟悉的形状契合，财前发出满意地哼叫，被肏开的身体吹出更多滑腻的精水，淋得穴里的粗硬舒服得一抖又慢慢挺动起来。他迷乱地把身体交付，摇晃着腰臀顺迎着耕耘的动作，唇舌之间痴缠搅动，津液在绯红的口唇间滑落，喑哑的喉咙带着醉意替不知满足的身体发出求欢的信号：

“再来一次吧……”

第二日，里见在电话铃声中醒来，想要去接的时候，却因为搁置太久，对方已挂断电话而没了声音。他从宿醉的疲惫中勉强睁开眼睛，却发现财前竟然和他睡在一起，这才发现自己在财前的宿舍床上，身体的感觉和后颈腺体处的皮肤破损带来的疼痛提醒着他发生了不妙的事情，散落一地的衣服，被子里所露出来的财前赤裸的身体，皮肤上明显的红痕还有后颈腺体上自己留下的齿印都让记忆的碎片接连涌来，脸上阵阵发烫，但更严重的事实提醒着他——

原来财前不仅是Omega，而且他还把对方永久标记了。

里见震惊地认知到这个如同晴天霹雳的事实，他作为即将成为医生的人，当然知道标记意味着什么，纵然这和打算以朋友的身份和财前永远走下去的想法产生了巨大的偏差，但他更多的是自责，他见证了财前如此渴望走上医学巅峰的过程，不顾一切克服种种困难才终于拿到学位开始新的人生，却因为意外被他标记绑定而再没有可能与其他人在一起，并且还要永远受到他的影响……

里见沉痛地思考并自审着，随后醒来的财前也惊愕地确认了这个事情。但他望着财前复杂的表情，告诉对方已经决定以自己的人生负责到底的时候，财前却强硬地告诉他，他一直隐藏第二性别，就是为了不被当做弱势群体区别对待，再他决定公开之前，要里见继续保密，不要再提起。

“……还好是你，你的话，我也能接受了。 ”

十二年后的里见行走在车水马龙的街道上，当初财前那看似平静之下饱含着纠结与茫然的安慰话语依旧回荡在耳边，让他从充满内疚的回忆里稍微恢复过来，又觉得有什么东西一直在被财前多年强调的掩饰当中跟着被忽视了，比如他们曾在居酒屋坦诚对谈，在夜色里奔跑，在蜗居里听他唱起纪念的歌……再回想现在，对阻断贴的提醒，还有戒指……

他按照卡片上的地址来到一间和风料亭，此时已经是夜晚，他被侍者迎进预定好的包间时，首先听到的是和着三味线的歌声：

“东风吹白浪，来打奈吴湾……好似千重迭，恋情永往还……”

分明是《万叶集》的绯句，却被改编成地呗豪迈地唱了出来，沧桑的音色令闻者失神。但随着木门被拉开，里见惊异地看见财前和一个大腹便便的和服老人隔着桌子相对而坐，而唱歌的正是那个老人。

“哎呀是里见医生，一直听五郎提起，现在终于见到你了，快进来坐下。”

老人放下正在弹奏的三味线，扯着中气十足的大阪腔欢迎他。里见茫然地被请进来坐在财前身边，刚回了礼，就看对面的老人眯着眼睛在他和财前身上来回打量。

“忘了介绍，里见，这是我的养父，医师公会董事，财前又一先生。”财前带着礼貌的微笑向他介绍，里见终于见到十二年前让财前改姓过继的养父，马上端坐起来再次行礼：“您好，我是浪速医大的里见修二。”

“父亲知道我们的事。”财前在他耳边悄声道。里见一愣，“他们的事”自然是永久标记的事，想起财前又一打量他的眼神，里见这才意识到财前约他出来，居然是直接面临见家长的局面，一时心绪纷乱，竟不知该作何表示，只能点点头听候打算。

财前又一看里见反应生疏，不知对方误会，不由感叹的发出“哎呀呀”的调侃，火上浇油道：“看来五郎带回来的完全是‘另一个世界’的人嘛，不过没关系啦，得了这么多奖的人绝对是配得上我们五郎的啦，以后你就安心做研究，有什么都交给五郎就好了。”老人自顾自地开始了计划，又做了个抱孩子的动作，“那你们什么时候可以……嗯？杏子我不担心了，你倒是让我想了好久啦哈哈哈。”

“父亲，您就别开玩笑了，我们今晚还有正事要讨论。”面对财前又一为老不尊的样子，就算是财前也露出了尴尬的表情：财前杏子早已嫁给一位开业医生，压力自然转到了自己身上，但这么多年了，戒指是摆设就算了，他和里见能一起度过一次发情期就已经是幸事，更没有发展到这种程度，遂赶忙转回话题，毕竟要是把里见吓走，那计划全完了。

财前谨慎地观察着里见的表情，但财前不知道的是，里见因为最近和他的碰撞，心中已经有了不一样的想法，他此时的偷偷关注更像是表达希望，接着便听里见在圆场当中直言拒绝道：“不。”

里见在两位财前吃惊的目光中撕下了阻断贴，融合着他和五郎的味道的Alpha信息素顷刻在室内弥漫开来：

“请把您的养子财前五郎，交给我。”

Tbc.


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，希望看得爽。

“请把您的养子财前五郎，交给我。”

财前错愕地看着里见低头跟财前又一拜托着，甚至用信息素再次提醒了他们已相互绑定的事实。财前结合之前自己对里见的种种暗示，这才意会到对方误会了此行的目的，接着又想起自从他被标记后，里见似乎只是单纯出于责任心和多年的情谊才对他的撩拨不断地忍耐和包容，更是觉得气馁无力：十二年前的那天晚上，要说无意，其实也是他有心想和里见亲近，但如果说是有意要和对方绑定，他在醉酒之下也确实没有预料到这样的结果。

Omega对Alpha的需要是本能性的，他从重生开始就思考过如何通过标记来消除Omega易被外界限制和影响的劣势，即便代价是要和另一个人永远绑在一起。这么多年来，他小心的隐藏、保护自己，却也不是没有考虑过标记的人选，而里见作为不可替代的、多年与他比肩前行的人，是最首要，也是最棘手的存在：虽然父母早逝，但因为学者家庭的出身、恩师大河内的教育，再加上卓群的实力和随之而来的运气，所以里见一直在以自己认同的方式顺遂生活，并以此为正道，这与老早就在社会的泥淖中裹得又狠又倔强的自己的想法实在相差太远。因此，他与里见的绑定注定是受到牵制的，然而就是这样的自己，在上一世却让里见不惜抛弃了自己原本的家庭、研究、职位和前途，顶着旁人的误解和指责，不顾一切地冲到他面前，告诉他，他错了。

前世，他躺在病床上，通过旁人的言语拼凑出这些难以置信的真相，如今经过死亡的教训，他已不再执迷不悟，因为在他倒下时，依旧紧握着他的手，徒然地传达着想要拯救他的不舍乃至祈求的心情的里见他已经不愿再看到了，所以在被标记后，他很快接受并做了最大的退步，一反常态地放弃惯于利用的行事方式，不让里见负责，吃下应急药物并严格抑制，调整曾经的工作方式，从此忍耐并尽量过着表面正常的生活……

“哈哈哈！你听到了吗？里见君在拜托我呢！五郎，你觉得怎么样！”

财前又一豪迈的话音打断了他因在注视着里见而心中不觉变得柔软的所思所想，但对方并没有询问他的意思，也没有纠正里见的误会，而是堂而皇之地继续道：“说实话我十分支持你们在一起，浪速第一外科的准教授与第一内科的准教授都在我们家，多么荣耀！哈哈哈……”老人看着他俩笑得见牙不见眼，好像做起了美梦，下一刻又话锋一转，“但是！现在还不是时候。”

“……什么？”虽然大概猜到了原因，但财前还是和里见一起异口同声地问了出来，问完才发现这样显得自己仿若很是急切，又飞速瞄了一眼尚未察觉的里见并收了声。财前又一把他的反应看在心里，递了他一个眼色，转向里见说道：“东教授就要退休了，五郎正处于准备接任教授一职的关键时候，等五郎正式成为教授再一起庆祝，岂不双喜临门？”

财前立即心领神会，里见则如他预料地直言说出自己的想法：“可是，我不太明白为什么私事要和教授一职……”然后被财前又一截断：“哎呀，里见君都等了这么多年了，再等几个月多准备一下也不会耽误，教授竞选可是关键时期，所有的就五郎当上教授后再详谈吧，我对你和五郎还是很有信心的哈哈哈。”

财前又一把桌上的折扇拿起来扇风，意思是暂时不再谈这个话题。里见略作思考，只好顺着说出另一个疑问：“那要做的准备是……”

财前又一眉开眼笑：“这还不好说，第一……”

里见跟财前站在修葺得崭新漂亮的岩田诊所门前，虽然并非浪速医大那样的国立医院，但因为有着口碑不错的内科，所以病房内依旧是人满为患。

“财前先生究竟是什么意思？”

里见向财前问道，你又是什么意思？但后面这句话他没问出来。财前没有贴阻断贴，甚至没有使用把自己伪装成Alpha的信息素药剂，自然散发出来的染着几分里见的信息素味道的、柔和诱人的Omega气息，让里见微微偏头保持着不必要的礼貌距离，心中不解，但又因为担心对方会被奇怪的人盯上，所以不由得再站得近了一步。

“如你所见，按照父亲的预约来这里见一个熟人，然后做下身体检查，伪装的药剂和阻断贴会影响检查结果。”财前看似坦然地站在里见身边，实际上已很久没有如此毫不掩饰地出现在公共场所，尤其是在男性Omega更是稀少的事实之下，说十分自在是不可能的，因而当他注意到里见亦步亦趋地动作时，面上不表，心神却不觉稳定不少，“至于教授什么的你不用管，我会搞定的，毕竟我过继过去就是为了给财前家带来名望，现在是回报财前先生多年来提供帮助的时候了。”

“那你想当教授吗？如果不想当，那拒绝就好了，教授只是职位，要说名誉还是要靠做好本职工作。”说起这些，里见想起以前每次到了教授职位更迭的时候，医大内就一片人心惶惶，不管是看诊、治疗，还是教育和研究都会受到不少影响，便也毫不遮掩地表示了抗拒，“我认为，医生还是要以救治患者为先。”

这段与前世如出一辙的表示，让财前怀念地莞尔，彼时他还会疑惑里见是否真有这么意志坚定，但现在的他早已收到证明：“你说的对，不论什么职位，医生都应该全力救治每一个患者。”

财前说道，里见总能提醒他想起他决定当医生的初心，甚至还能让他回到前世刚调到第一外科时的豪情壮志，“但是，我也想要更实际的东西，为了让一切都能更好的运转，我还是要去角逐教授一职，否则让我在什么都不做的情况下落败并离开浪速，这是我不能接受的。”

“浪速的患者、设备、金钱、研究资源都是绝无仅有的。以前的我会这么说。”

里见看见财前眼里的追寻和踌躇，如同远眺着他尚未知晓的某处，有炽热的渴求，也有冰冷的坚决，又在他快要心生困惑和距离感时转向他，熟悉而纯粹的亲密笑意重新浮现：

“现在，还要加上‘你’才对。”

里见一时说不出话，无措地望着直直看向他的财前，看财前那双顾盼生辉的眼睛弯成半圆，若有若无撅起的嘴唇吐露出亲昵的话语，让早已刻在他心中的容貌在此时愈发生动，话音如白浪抚过细沙，催得他的心跳鼓噪，不觉连视线都不知道该放在何处。但财前很快用行动暂时终断了他的局促：“那么我们赶快进去吧。”

转眼之间，财前竟用手挽上他一边胳膊，一字一句刻意咬得清晰：“修、二、君。”

“哎？”财前动作之快，令里见只来得及发出一个代表迷惑的单音就被带着走进了岩田诊所，经过一番手续和准备后来到了内科检查室外等候。里见注意到财前手里的是一张包括但不限于内科的全身体检单，添加的项目非常详细和有针对性，除了恶性病的筛查，还有Omega生理生殖方面的检查，加上同一时间，不少在走廊里来往站坐的患者和孕妇，以及及家属们谈论着生产话题，更加烘托出一副产前检查的气势，但来的却又偏偏不在浪速医大，或者在财前养父的产科医院，让他更不知该作何反应。

不一会，护士就过来通知他们可以进去了，财前安慰地拍拍他肩膀，好像他才是要去检查的那个，令误解了的护士再次确认了一遍体检人和陪同人才把他们领进去。

“财前五郎是吗？”一个跟鹈饲教授差不多年纪的老医师坐在看诊室内，说话时习惯性抬起稀疏的眉毛，挤出深刻的抬头纹，嘴角向下，明明是开业医生，却像能抿出学者做派那般摆着审视的表情。财前应答并打了招呼，又拉着跟着行了礼的里见补充：

“这是里见，我们有婚约了。”

听见财前立马把八字没一撇的婚约公布出来，里见垂着的目光不禁往财前这边望去。听着岩田恭喜的客套话，顺水推舟的财前却一派从容：“岩田会长，今天辛苦您帮我检查了。”

“哪里，身为财前副会长的养子，自然要好好注意身体，我不过是帮个忙罢。”岩田重吉向他们俩点点头，“帮忙”一词说得意味深长。财前便接道：“下次就在医师公会的宣讲上见了。”

“那是的。”岩田笑着应允，在短短几句看似平常的寒暄间和财前谈好交易，拿过了护士交给的检查单，“添加了很多项目啊……包括胰脏的B超对吗？”

“是的，胰脏通常容易被忽视，才更需要检查。”财前在护士的引导下躺上医床并解开衣扣掀起下摆，让护士在他腹部的皮肤上涂上医用耦合剂准备超声检查，“不过要是出现以下情况是怎样的呢？”

接着，里见就在财前对小西绿的症状复述和强调中明白了此行的目的，又听财前说道：“说实话，我的这位也是内科医生，不过我认为说什么也要让岩田医生检查一下才放心。”

“哦？那先生在何处高就？”岩田问得寻常，却似乎察觉到了什么。

“和我一样，是浪速医大的同事，第一内科的副教授。”里见正要开口，就被财前抢了先，愕然地看财前不止称呼叫得顺口，编故事也编得一套一套，“不过这还是秘密，直到结婚前我们都打算先瞒着大家，办公室的事情相信您也清楚，也请岩田医生帮我们保密。”

“哦哦，原来如此，真是辛苦呢……”岩田了然地笑起来，作为扶持鹈饲当上医学部长的同期，心里对财前这番话的实际含义已非常通透，“我会保密的。”

“谢谢岩田医生。”

财前笑答，事情告一段落，就给了站在一旁的里见一个志在必得的眼神。里见窘迫地挠挠头，感觉自己并无用武之地，正要继续当背景，岩田的话语却把他拉了回来：“那个……你们是已经永久标记过了对吧，问下你们发情期是怎么过的？”

“怎么了？”两人诧异。岩田在本职工作上倒也心细，进入生殖检查的部分，就让同为内科医生的里见过来看超声成像：“你看这里，循环有点不顺，要怎么办你应该也知道的吧？其实都是小问题，照理说你们这么年轻，不应该会出现这样的情况才对，这才提醒一句。”

“是，都是工作太忙，今后会注意的。”发现里见一愣，财前便马上圆过话题，不觉和对方对视一眼，脸上俱是一红地堪堪别开视线：还不就是长年次数太少造成的。又暗自庆幸自己因为不断研究药理改进伪装药剂，所以才对身体没什么大影响。

“好了，其他都没问题，去做后面的检查吧。”

岩田并未发觉这些，在检查单上挨个填写签字，写好后就交给整理好衣着的财前。财前和里见告辞后走出检查室，一齐松了口气。

“误诊的事情岩田会去提醒鹈饲教授，不会提到我们的事，之后我会去梅田医师协会做下演讲，你回去后就通知患者放心准备手术吧。”

财前用小西绿的事情来转移有关发情期的话题，实际上心乱到手都习惯性地做出了想要拿烟的动作，但因为早就戒烟，所以什么都没摸到地又把手插进了口袋。

“没想到，只是为了误诊的事就要绕这么大圈子。”里见接道，财前不愿提，也只能暂时放下，且虽不知财前和岩田具体有何交情和安排，但他也感觉到了医大体制下的众多压力和无奈，看财前一副习以为常的样子，又问，“不过，为什么要提到婚约？”

说回这件事，财前摇摇头，笑得貌似含蓄：“Omega有主后就会少很多麻烦，这是你们Alpha体会不到的。”要不是为了自己未来能通过胰脏研究扩展消化外科研究的宽度，他也不会做到这个程度，但同样也为了后续跟这群狐狸博弈就是了——最近这段时间因教授选举临近，自己和东教授的利益关系亦逐渐产生摩擦，东教授想要以此成立东都大学为主的学阀，这是重来也无法解决的事，他早已察觉到这一点，为了真实生活的自由，不得不做好准备。

财前心中默念，权势确实能让他不用再辛苦隐藏。

“那之后有需要我的，记得知会我。”

里见跟上财前前往下一个检查科系的步伐，认真地说道。不知是觉得添了麻烦以求回报，还是出于对照顾自己的Omega的心意，或者兼而有之，财前不敢太放在心上，半真半假地打趣着“这可是你说的哦”，和里见乘上了上楼的扶梯。

数日后，在光线明亮的中央第三手术室内，因为有财前明确的拜托，加上先前更加低调的作风暂且回避了东教授的不满，所以东教授虽惊讶，但也勉强应允财前主刀这一属于财前专攻的消化科的罕见病例，和第一外科医局人员们在此井然有序的进行着手术。这次，他难得地放慢了速度，本来前世就经历过一次，他深知自己的技术没有丝毫问题，现在，他只是单纯因里见的注视而使得心神更加沉静而专注，一点点的把能及之事做到完美，直至最终。

“财前，能把胰脏癌的手术做到如此成功，我作为内科医生也很佩服你绝无仅有的技术，真的很棒。”

漫长的手术完毕，旁观的各位教授以及医学院的研究生们已相继离开，观摩室只剩下他们二人。里见站起身迎接还未换下手术服的财前，温和俊朗的眉眼间是全然的欣赏和赞叹之色，带着喜悦，盈盈地用目光将他的心也托起来打转。财前亦畅快地报以笑容：

“多亏了你的复查，才能发现这么关键问题，这也不是谁都能做到的。”

他如记忆中那般至心地回应着里见的认同和赞扬，这是他改变了的未来，但这些话不管多少次他也听不厌、说不腻。接着，他看到里见向他伸手，便上前几步握住那宽大温暖的掌心。里见果然是与他同行之人，他笑着在心中再次确定，下意识像前世那样邀请里见：“去喝酒庆祝吗？敬我们的技……”

话说了一半，财前才想起里见不止有实验，他们那次意外标记可不就是……

里见亦如他预料地露出困窘的神色，财前不愿看他为难，便立即心情微妙地改口，毕竟因为他的改变所导致的也不都是好事：“没关系……你应该还有实验吧，我先走了。”

“等等。”

财前正准备离开，里见却叫住了他，他转过身，看到里见的目光告诉他已做下决定：“我今晚有时间。”

“突然说什么……”财前难以置信地僵笑着，里见的这番举动居然让他少有地感到一丝慌乱：从来都是他主导着他们之间的距离，也知道自己从未骗得过里见，但不知为何，里见却好似已逐渐把他完全看穿，让他想骗都没有余地。

“我只是想……感谢你，感谢你一直保护我。”里见试探地说着，仿佛在问他这样的理由是否能够接受，而财前也确实在保护着他不去做那些不愿做的事情，但他知道此时财前希望的不是感谢。

作为标记过对方的Alpha，里见敏锐地嗅到了财前那阻断贴也不能完全盖住的信息素味道，被伪装过的Omega信息素乍一闻起来强烈又有存在感，配合信息素本身接近威士忌的味道，就跟Alpha没什么两样，但后续的甜调就像酒的回甘一般，轻柔地盘绕在呼吸深处，露出了一闪而逝的真正属于Omega气味的尾巴。而这只尾巴如今因为身体变化变得更加明显，里见走近一步，在财前后退之前伸手抚上了对方后颈的腺体，直接触碰私密部位的举动让财前立时敏感地浑身一抖又不敢妄动，被标记的影响在此刻显现出来，Alpha对Omega的绝对支配向来渗透在基因里，只是里见平时并不会这么做罢了。

“里……”“你现在需要我。”

财前微弱的话音在里见的靠近中渐渐消失，里见深棕色的双眸里全然映着他的影子，让他的任何变化都无处遁形——是的，他刚才的邀请是下意识希望得到里见的陪伴，而现在只是被轻轻抚摸腺体就开始让皮肤浮出细汗，两人都非常明白这样的征兆意味着什么。

“……是因为身体检查吗？”眼看瞒不过去，财前开始顾左右而言他，并不适应里见多年来少有的主动接近，何况是如此亲密的半拥状态，但身体刚转开一点就被扳了回去，这才发现里见此刻比他想象的更要认真。

“不是的，我是……作为你的Alpha做出的判断。”里见直视着他，不是以对待同期、同事或者同伴的态度，而是以Alpha对Omega的态度，话语朴拙却沉稳有力，传达着想要用信息素安抚财前的意愿，却让财前心中一颤，迷茫于里见是出于关心还是其他，霎时忘记了该如何应对，但也因为里见尊重他的态度没有继续动作，财前总算找到了验证的机会，拉着里见的手放上自己的腰，嘴边牵出带着挑衅的笑貌：

“是吗？我认为这才是Alpha该做的。”

里见被财前轻蔑的举动弄得眉头皱了皱，却没有跟财前预想那样生气地放开他并就此离开，而是一用力就拉着财前的腰贴上自己，另一只手捧上财前写满惊异的面庞：“你是对的，而既然提到体检，你也知道我的信息素能促进你的体内循环。”

财前睁大双眼看着里见低头凑近他，含着松木香气的信息素顺着呼吸窜入他的身体，由原本紧张的僵直到变得发软，很快不得不倚靠在对方身上，而里见的双唇已轻吻在他嘴角，一瞬间便令他心跳突进，像擂鼓一般把自己的心情暴露得清清楚楚。贴着他胸膛的里见仿佛也感受到这无法控制的震颤，在拥抱中给了自认为能让对方放心的期限：

“直到你恢复。”

“唔……”财前抬头与里见拥吻，指尖在对方发间摩挲，滑腻的舌头相互纠缠吸吮，在嘴唇间扯出银丝，被变相告知“我会做到你恢复为止”的他感觉身体越发热情，在深入的亲吻中开始难耐地扭动磨蹭，羞耻又难以自持，拼尽全力才动用起残存的理智把里见暂且推开，“不要在这里……”

两人相对而立，里见还扶着他的腰，双方都有些喘息，这时却蓦地听到手术室那边传来什么东西被碰掉又被捡起的声音，但紧接着所有的灯都被关闭，转过头时只看到漆黑一片，这才发现观摩室玻璃的帘子并没有被关上，刚才的事已经被某人目击。

“没事，交给我。”一身热汗变冷汗，迅速清醒过来的财前不等里见开口就做了决定，这个时候来关灯的不是护士就是自己医局里的人，他自然有办法处理。

但里见扶住了财前开始虚浮的身体：“不用了，你现在不适合处理这些事。”他低声宽慰财前，“而且，我认为他不会说出去。”

财前闻声惊奇地看向里见：“你看见了？是谁？”

里见不置可否。同时，手术室另一边连接的走廊上，一个穿着医局制服的瘦长身影跑得跌跌撞撞，手里的文件一度洒落在地上又赶紧捡起，不知撞到第几个人后才慌不择路地跑进一处楼梯间，惶乱地抓着头发坐下，流出的汗滴落在胸前的挂牌上，上面写着：

柳原 医局员。

Tbc.


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开篇有肉渣，谨慎阅读。

熹微的晨光从窗帘间透出一线，房间里的细弱呻吟却断断续续没有停歇。

处于发情末期的身体已在每日见缝插针的性爱中完全打开，被Alpha面对面压得陷入柔软的被子里，大张着腿被对方借着体重深深地顶入，被操熟的肉穴热情地吞吐着性器，还留着指痕的发软腰肢随着激烈的抽插动作而扭动着迎合。他的乳尖被吸得肿胀，后穴被操弄得让他蹬着腿流出又一股稠腻的汁水，终于承受不住地仰头张着还沾着晶莹液体的殷红双唇，呼喊起身上人的名字：

“嗯啊……那、里……里见……”

那声音沙哑又甜腻，愈发响亮的水声中，财前的喘息都被撞得破碎，好想用手抚弄自己，却被像是知道他不会放弃煽风点火似地以十指相扣的方式按在两边，也让他避无可避，有种仿佛正被强奸的错觉，却顺势把印着点点红痕的双腿磨蹭着对方的腰，湿漉漉的双眸由下往上望着，舌尖舔着嘴唇，貌似无辜地透露着邀请。很快，他极尽所能的撩拨换来更为猛烈的插入，还有与动作相反地温柔的亲吻：“你的身体会受不了的……”

回复里见的是财前一口咬上了他的嘴唇，因为已经被肏得使不上劲，所以牙齿只是轻轻蹭上，反而像在撒娇：“现在……啊……还说这些……”含糊的亲吻中，体内的性器再次撞上敏感点，令他颤抖着绞紧了被后穴，脚趾舒服得蜷起，和对方拥抱着无声地进入了高潮。

里见也在这紧密的结合中喘息这释放了自己，待结消去后退出来并扔掉保险套：虽然直接射精能快速结束发情期，但为了不伤害身体的避孕，只能通过这样多次而长期的交合来缓解。而多年来少有地和财前度过一次发情期，里见更加实际地体会到平日里的财前为了工作拼搏和不知期限地隐瞒性别是多么地抑制自己，却又始终不愿轻易求援。他感受着这份倔强，扶起财前的动作也越发细致温和。

财前被扶着半靠在里见怀中恢复体力，又感到对方的手轻轻拨开他那散乱在额前的碎发，对这番过分小心的照顾有些意外，笑问：“怎么了？”

“没什么……只是觉得稍微能理解你的坚持了。”里见回道，得到财前一阵不可思议的直视，正想如何表达，财前却一脸意味深长：“没想到你会这么说，我很高兴。”说着露出了仿佛写着“看来多做也不是完全没用”表情，里见便解释道：

“财前，你不论什么时候都不愿妥协，我也希望可以帮忙分担。”

里见不管财前的调侃，认真地表达着诉求，更想起那夜在料亭里财前又一跟他提的另一个条件，或者说是提醒，那就是要尽力去理解财前。而这样似曾相识的话语也让财前的眼神闪了闪，明明还在凉爽的秋天，却如若穿过时间之海，溯回到那个寒冷而无边无际的冬夜，他与他唯一信任的人在透视台的冷光前隔着桌子相对而坐，泪水模糊的视线里他看到他撑着桌子站起来想要抓住自己，但又明白无可挽留而止于原处的双手。

“你真是一点都没变。”

财前笑了，这回他的眼睛里没有笑意，而是深邃地看着他，像前世在浪速的走廊上，像今生在学生宿舍的床边，又像现在他坐在他面前，用左手拉起对方的，两枚银戒在清晨光线朦胧的室内泛起微光：

“谢谢你，里见。”

这次不会再让你担心了。财前在心中承诺，抬头去吻里见的唇，因被标记而融合了对方的味道的信息素在室内柔和地弥漫。里见亦回吻，宽阔的肩膀半包着怀里的财前，修长有力的手掌拥抚过对方的后背和手臂，温暖又绵长。

收拾完毕，两人从里见家一起出发前往浪速医大，出租车上还在讨论之前突然晕倒在他们面前的药局业务员林田加奈子的病况，不同的是，财前已经答应病理检查后再给林田做手术，并和里见提前告知了林田的实情。现在林田虽然难以接受，但也能稳定下来理智面对治疗了，这点让里见放心不少。

“今天我会去给她做手术诊断，不过医大没有安宁病房，我们也只能做到这里，然后请她转院。”

财前让里见做好心理准备，前世因为这个病患产生的种种矛盾他还历历在目，鹈饲教授已加入他和财前又一的阵营，说服鹈饲多宽限一段时间再让林田转院应该没问题，但最重要的是他还不想让里见就这么产生离开浪速的想法，这对里见的研究和前途都没有好处。

“我明白了，谢谢你愿意帮忙。”里见尚不知晓财前的顾虑，单纯因为治疗能顺利推进而开心，双手用力握着财前的手好一会，见财前别有意味地眯起眼睛才发现有些不妥。他刚不好意思地要放开，却听财前笑着说：“没事，到医大前你可以一直这样，我没关系。”

财前说着牵住里见的手，反正他们还在车里，并不会被熟人看到，又莫名觉得这样就像是背着老师谈恋爱的高中情侣，这时，对第一次在外牵手还有些不适应的里见也提到了他们的老师：“那林田的事，我跟大河内教授那边讨论后再通知你。”

“好啊。”财前一边有意打量里见假装镇定的样子，一边回答——这世他已经知道结果，便不再费心拉拢大河内，即使他身为Omega，为研制隐藏性别的药剂少不了请教这位教授，关系也不似前世那般紧张，但大河内讲究绝对公正，自己集中精力去争取能争取的得票才是上策。

说话间，车子很快到了医大门口，两人分别下车举步往大门内走去，却不想撞见东教授女儿东佐枝子带着一个看起来也是名学者的陌生男人走上台阶。里见可能还没注意到这边，财前却认得清清楚楚——这不就是东教授从石川大学找来的菊川升！

财前愣了一下，又在心中冷笑，他前些日子就从佃医局员口中得知东教授从外校找了候选人，想来是因为建设公司老板的手术顺利，所以才把校内参观延后到今天。果然，自己这一世尽量修正所有能处理的问题，也改正了不少自身的缺点，却还是因为利益摩擦而不能逆转这样的结果。前世临终前的那些经历让他心中已与东教授和解，即便叹息于医大体制下给对方带来的嫉妒心，但他也不会在此认输。等待的时候终于来临，他即刻上前一步，以踏上战场的决心走到他们面前。

“里见医生！”佐枝子先认出了里见，毫不掩饰地面露喜悦之情，和还在疑惑中的里见点点头算是问候过，又对同时出现的财前感到惊讶，“……财前医生？”

佐枝子的话提醒了财前和里见早上一起上班所表现出来的亲密性，因他的对外身份和里见一样都是Alpha，所以也就是疑问而已。但反观对方两人，选择教授候选人的因素当然不包括外在相貌，多年同东教授的共事让他得知佐枝子的第二性别是Omega，因此就不难推断东教授推选如此仪表堂堂的菊川升必定还有招婿的用意；而说到绑定和结合，排除其他特殊条件，Alpha一直是成为Omega伴侣的最优选，那么菊川的第二性别多半就是Alpha没错了。思及此，为了更稳妥地达成目的，财前心里更加打定主意，主动向并不待见自己的佐枝子走近一步：

“是佐枝子小姐对吧？谢谢令尊平日的照顾了。”财前看似平常的寒暄，又装作不经意地面向菊川明知故问道，“这位是？”

“这是石川大学的菊川升医生，今日过来参观浪速医大。”佐枝子明白是两位竞争对手碰上了，而且还是家父私自从外面找来的人选，场面如此尴尬，介绍也就避重就轻。

而财前却并不想随便放过，立刻挂上友好的笑容同菊川握手：“原来是再生医疗的专家，没想到您这么早就过来了，幸会。我是第一外科的财前五郎，您之前发表的关于DCM的论文让我获益良多。”

“幸会，我准备一早参观完就回金泽。对于您上月在JCO发表的食道癌转移论文和血管有关的论文，我看完后也很感兴趣。”菊川回得十分客气，事实上对财前如此认真治学有点出乎意料，他自己是早已有目的性地了解过财前，殊不知对方前世就读过他的论文。菊川看向站在财前身边的里见，想顺带打个招呼，佐枝子立时积极地转过来想要介绍，接着却被还在同菊川握手的财前打断：

“原来如此，没想到这么快就回去了，能和您这样的人才竞争是我的荣幸，毕竟实力才是最有说服力的条件。”

财前笑容不减地开门见山道，看似大度却故意曲解对方的语义，把宣战的话语说得坦诚而亲切，以至于让听者都闻到一股甜味。

等等……甜味？

菊川诧异地察觉到附近似乎弥漫着虽不强烈，却极有存在感的Omega信息素，类似蜂蜜威士忌味道的气息成熟而丰隆，绝不是佐枝子这样未经世事的女性Omega所拥有的气味，而他的视线还来不及在四周逡巡就对上了财前坚毅的目光，这才惊愕不已地发现一身散发着强悍气质的财前竟然是位Omega。更难以置信的是，这股气味里还透露着已被标记，并还处于发情期的信息。他下意识低头想嗅闻确认，但源头却已急速远离。菊川抬头就看到从开始就低调站在财前身边的里见此时忽然一把抓着财前的手把人整个拉到了身后，下一秒，他便从对方警惕的眼神中确定了心中的猜测。

“里见修二，第一内科。”一切发生得太快，里见代替财前握上菊川的手，让对方从愣神中回复过来。

“您好。抱歉，刚才失礼了。”菊川回以无意冒犯的眼神。里见点头表示理解，也终于明白财前要做什么，想尽快把财前带离眼下如此混乱的情景，一时间又找不到借口。这时财前已再次从后面上前一步站出来，这次则是向菊川身旁还一脸惊异的佐枝子开了口：

“谢谢东小姐为我介绍这么优秀的人才，刚刚让您见笑了。不过请放心，这并不影响工作，东教授快退休了，我也会尽全力协助他。”财前在众人面前一派自然，仿佛不对劲的反而是他们，“我在浪速已超过十年，做外科助教授也有八年，不论做什么来回报东教授的恩情都是应该的。”

“以上，请转告东教授。没什么事的话，我们先行一步。”

财前总算微笑着告辞，彬彬有礼地和里见略行一礼后就转身离去。而财前和东教授都在第一外科，却对佐枝子拜托转告明显可以自行告诉东教授的话语，唯有双眼真实地注视着菊川，其中的含义不言而喻。在这一瞬，菊川恍然明白了对方不惜暴露真实性别，以Omega的身份告诉他，自己在浪速长年的辛劳付出是为了什么，而他本身在石川大学已有丰富的研究资源，却还要与他人争夺，自认也不至于做到如此地步。

菊川目送财前和里见离去的背影，内心已有极大的震动，联系佐枝子吃惊的态度，不禁怀疑东教授作为财前的师长，多年来是否连财前的真实性别也一无所知，便越发觉得事态变得无比荒谬。而另一边，财前一手贴好先前被他暗暗撕开一角的阻断贴，和里见快走几步才来到僻静处，嘴上还在揶揄：“真是厉害呀，明明在车上牵个手都这么不适应，现在变得很顺手了嘛……怎么，生气了？”

听对方在身体不适的情况下还在毫无顾忌地谈笑，扶着财前的里见现在知道了财前当年所指的“时候”为何，虽依旧细言细语，却难掩不耐：“为什么要这么快暴露自己？你明知道这么做很危险，至少应该提前跟我商量。”

“我本来就打算陆续公布，菊川来的正好，如果不是现在的话就会错失良机，这点我是不会退步的。”财前理所当然地解释，那怕不久前极度紧绷的情绪有些影响到身体，但他显然做好了觉悟，毕竟成为教授便意味着独当一面，之后性别之类的因素就变得不再重要，现在却是他不愿浪费的筹码。他深呼吸几下恢复过来，看里见知道他们想法完全不同便无话可说地皱紧眉头，又拍拍对方的肩膀道：“好了，你明知道我不可能永远瞒下去的。”

里见无可奈何地听着财前拿出自己当年希望对方公布真实性别以坦然生活的话语来原数奉还，事实上对教授战的事也根本不感兴趣，之所以会这样，完全是因为自己唯独放不下财前为这样的事情横冲直撞罢了。而事已至此，至少也算是逐渐了却心事，财前也不用再辛苦隐瞒了……

“我们的立场是一样的，今天多亏你了。”

财前观察到里见的表情有所缓和，即刻拉着对方衣袖，抿着笑意送上最后的安抚。里见也就只好无言地点头，但他刚一动作，财前就立马放开并大步离去，让他顿时也没有了反悔的余地，又隐约感觉财前好像一直都预料到什么，却没有根据，只留叹息飘散在空中，却不知，财前走出一段距离后就有个人影在暗示下跟了上去，一同走向了第一外科。

当晚，直至第一次教授选考会前夕，东教授阵营都处于不稳定的状态，除了财前突然向菊川自曝性别带来的惊疑和震荡，还有东佐枝子对父母做法毫不支持所带来的影响。财前方面尚可以手段卑劣、用欺瞒来扰乱军心来引导重点，而东政子在医学部120周年纪念聚会那晚因病被送到医大请里见诊疗的经历，让东教授夫妇重新考虑起从未见过传闻中的妻子、生活状态也从来不像已婚人士的里见，是否真如对外宣称那般结婚多年。同一时期，面对暴露性别之后谣言四起、种种质疑以不正常的速度纷至沓来的境地，财前则没有任何行动，只是抽出了准备国际食道学会论文的宝贵时间，为一位癌症末期的女患者开了刀。

财前一如既往地展现着高超的医技，锋芒毕露而有条不紊，这是东教授纵然不愿承认，但也不得不正视的实力。患者姓名为林田加奈子，东教授曾有所耳闻，何况鹈饲愿意让这样的患者在医大住院如此长时间已实属罕见，因此他才愿意过来多看一眼，但当他看到如今主持着教授选考委员会的大河内也走进观摩室内并在他身边落座时，登时心里就有了答案，而他自觉运筹帷幄，更对财前不屑至极，连里见也在大河内旁边都是之后才发现。

“真是漂亮的手术啊……可惜患者已经是Stage.4，不然术后效果应该会更好吧。”东教授看似随意地说着赞扬自己学生的话语，和同样也是财前老师的大河内攀谈，“没想到财前君最近为了国际学会论文都减少了手术安排，却还愿意为末期患者执刀。”

“不要误会了，财前君不过是为了里见君才答应的。”大河内毫不留情地打断东的刺探，如鹤般的身姿一动不动，只有被点到名的里见有些不好意思地谦逊道：“是的，是我拜托他的。”

“里见君……？”东教授瞠目结舌，财前不是在大河内面前做戏就算了，虽然都是同期，关系亲密，里见的对医疗的执着也众人皆知，但财前是这么好拜托的人吗？

“看来财前君身上确实有很多秘密啊……”东教授若有所思，又提起最近浪速盛传的风言风语来试探大河内是否知道财前真实性别的事，却被大河内一句话结束了话题：

“具体你还是自己去问财前君吧，这场手术的止血环节很重要，我不想错过。”

话已至此，东只好把目光放回手术室，心里莫名其妙，但又嗤之以鼻：就算没法速即找到合适的时机去询问财前又如何，财前隐瞒真实性别想要给他措手不及，而随之而来的信任危机却实在是自食其果、得不偿失之举。又注意到和自己相隔而坐的里见手上的确戴着结婚戒指，正觉眼熟，却没想到同样款式的戒指很快再次展现在他面前。

“你就为了拜托我，要做我下次手术的助手，这才专门冒雨前来的吗？”

第一次教授选考会结束，东教授正因会上决定改为全国招募而跟菊川报喜并劝说，不料财前不期而至，明知自家有客人就抓紧机会在玄关开了口，正想对方又有什么把戏，却听道：

“当然不是。说实话，有件事一直瞒着老师，教授选考后，您也将要退休，我认为我有必要现在就向您坦白。”

东教授本以为胜局已定，财前是要释出好意来和自己谈判，却没想到提出另一桩事情，只见财前在他和佐枝子面前抬手绕向后颈，毫不忌讳自己面前的是一个Alpha，随着阻断贴被撕开的同时散发出浓烈且明确的Omega信息素，完全盖过了原本完美伪装的气息，又谦恭道：“失礼了。”

“我以为是什么……你不是早就菊川面前这么做了吗？还专程过来做这么一遭，真是……”尽管已从菊川口中得知，但共事多年尚不知晓，第一次面对亦还是免不了震惊，东教授压着心中的波澜口不饶人，片刻间又嗅到财前信息素里夹杂着另一股来自Alpha的味道，彰示出被标记的信息，发觉事情没这么简单，“难道你……”

“对，我的结婚对象是一位Alpha 。”财前十分无谓地说出事实，抬起左手，在满脸错愕的东教授和佐枝子面前展示出那枚款式和里见手上的一模一样的戒指。并看了一眼客厅方向，他一开始就知道这时候东家的客人会是谁，也知道东得知消息后会怎么做，说道：“这件事其实很多人都知道，我也没有刻意隐藏，后来听到一些传闻，发现好像只有您不了解此事，于是就过来澄清一下了。”

传闻当然是指东教授从菊川和佐枝子那得知财前隐瞒Omega性别的消息后就散播给选考委员会成员，尤其是要着重争取的基础组教授们的事，这都在财前的预料之中，也在鹈饲方面得到了确切消息。他紧盯着因被揭穿而脸色苍白的东教授，模样困扰又恳切地剖白和请求：“就是这样，希望老师您能体谅学生的苦衷，不要因为性别因素而拒绝我才是。”

财前态度恭敬地低头，说的话却字字诛心，就算他以暴露性别来博取同情的手段不算光彩，但东多年来作为师长没有察觉到学生的隐忍，如今反而将其作为把柄引向歧视，实在有损医学学者的尊严。这些显然已经超越普通的收买和拉票行为，在佐枝子不敢相信的目光下，东教授自知理亏，但财前的Alpha是别人就算了，偏偏……

东瞠目结舌，他并不知道财前重生的经历，只觉遭到戏耍，正要以谴责财前质疑教授的行为来搪塞和否认，财前却无事发生似地收回戴着戒指的左手，以坚定的直视回复：

“因为在我心中，您永远是我的老师。”

——那个时候，也是您为我开的刀。

财前一字一句地说着，并无刻意做出懦弱态度，让此间的宣言也变得当仁不让又令人心震颤。东教授看着他那双向来盛气凌人的黑眸怅然若失地低垂了一瞬，最后又抬起来，笑了笑，冷然地做了结语：“那么明天见吧，外面还有人在等我，先不叨扰了。”

财前不愿再过多纠缠，说完就开门离去，只留东教授被这一席别有深意的话搅得心神恍惚，不觉已放走对方，随后才发现财前居然还有同行者存在，正要使其留步，佐枝子却先一步追出去，跟随着即将得到印证的直觉，在倾盆大雨之下伞都没来得及拿地来到院子里，就看财前在夜幕中小跑几步到达院门，并钻入了一个熟悉身影所撑开的大伞下面，语气亲密：

“不是说好在车里等我吗？”

因不放心财前一个Omega冒雨走夜路而随行过来的里见站在黑色的出租车旁，看见财前跑过来便快步迎上去，顺手把对方肩上的水滴拍走：“你一直没出来，想知道是不是有什么事。”侧头瞥见东小姐站在远处，就点点头打了个招呼。

佐枝子僵立在雨中，目睹着她最无法理解的事情在眼前发生。财前看似为了躲雨，实际上非常亲近意味地更加贴近里见，就像归林的倦鸟在青叶下收起翅膀，而里见也更加把伞倾向他。

“没关系的，让你担心了，快进去吧。”

财前微笑说道，与数分钟前的态度可谓判若两人。见雨势还大，他便也不多话，把里见按进车里，自己也坐进去，转头给东小姐还有跟着出来查看的东教授一个辞别的眼神，就让车开走了。

“……原来是这样吗……”

东教授怔愣地拿着伞站在雨里，回想起林田的手术、里见的拜托以及大河内的态度，甚至面对他故意透出消息、一个个表现得难以置信的基础组教授，原来要么早被财前收入阵营，要么已经在财前的安排下提前得知——至少，基础组的老大，即大河内教授，绝对知道财前的真实性别，也知道自己的两位学生早已绑定的事，没有人真正热衷于失信问题，反而有些同情。仔细回想过去，他的学生也不是没有露出过蛛丝马迹，虽然工作上从未出错，但那些以不同理由掩盖的不自然的请假时间也无不说明对方正因特殊的生理情况而强撑。再看咬着下唇，任由冰冷雨水打湿自己的佐枝子，东明白自己这次输得彻底，胸中五味杂陈，却终究只能无力地叹了口气，打着伞，扶着女儿的肩膀走回了屋子。

另一边的出租车上，里见看财前上车就低头用手机发信息，问起是谁，财前便毫不掩饰地回复道：“我们医局的柳原。”

“柳原？”里见意外，想起上次和财前在观摩室的吻，又紧张道，“你知道了，那你是不是……”

“放心，我没有对他怎么样，相反，他帮了我很多忙。”财前立马终止里见对他的反派猜想，发现那天撞见他们的人其实是柳原并不难，当他抓住明明是Alpha，又躲躲闪闪根本不会伪装的小医局员，却是要对方帮他把看到的都说出去，知道的人越多越好，还许下条件要带对方认识优秀的Omega——当然对方欲哭无泪的表情就不是他要关心的了，他要做的安排可不止这些。

里见对财前竟然都有料到事件如何发展而再次感到诧异，更有些无奈，就说自己这段时间实验做得好好的，却总感觉在被不同人围观。好在没出什么事，虽然头疼万分，但也就什么都没说地着看向窗外。这时财前又提起一事：

“对了，上次我去你家，看见你的邻居好像是叫什么三知代，感觉很眼熟，是不是哪里见过……”

“羽田三知代，她的父亲是我经手的病患。”

“哦……原来如此，曾经是医患，现在是邻居，确实有缘。”财前只有上次发情期才常去里见家，却对这些意外地记得很清楚。里见浑然不觉地转过来用眼神发问怎么了，就看财前满脸无奈，接着拉住他的手道：“里见。”

“嗯？”

“从今以后来我家住吧。”

财前无比平静地决定，里见愣愣地看着财前好一会儿，才反应过来：

“……哎？”

Tbc.


	5. （五）+加长SP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SP有车，谨慎观看。

里见医生在走神。

也许是午休闲暇太令人放松，也许是今天实验顺利无可担心，让这位对工作一丝不苟的助教授对着手中的玻片样本以肉眼看了有数分钟之久，久到竹内医局员拿着从外科取到的报告走回实验室都还保持着同一个动作。

想起在外科医局手忙脚乱递给自己报告的、同样精神不集中的同期，竹内联系最近的要闻想了想——

果然还是因为财前医生吧。

当柳原告诉他和龟山君子财前助教授是Omega的时候，他们都以为他疯了，直到这位向来是财前头号粉丝的医局员以一副崩溃的表情从头到尾、事无巨细地叙述完经过，他们这才放下探上柳原额头的手，转而在剧痛中掐醒自己。

不仅毫无常规印象中Omega的温柔随和，而且反倒是悍然霸道、出尽风头，有着高超的医技被上层重视，又有圆滑手段聚拢人心，可谓样样周到的财前医生被后辈们看作Alpha中Alpha，精英里的楷模都不足为过，到如今“人设”坍塌，“Alpha”一夜变Omega，让人不禁惊疑财前是否还有什么正在隐瞒，但也有不少人为此表示同情，甚至在Omega当中出现了拥护的呼声；而从另一方面来看，能让比Alpha还要强势且绝对自信的财前从心底里认同甚至决定终身绑定的对象是无比低调的里见助教授这件事，实在是意料之外，但想到双方互为同期，多年共事且交情颇深，就也算情理之中了。

哎呀，某种意义上来说，里见医生确实很厉害呐……

竹内一路带着极其丰富的心理活动放轻脚步走过去，崇敬地把报告放在里见手边：能得到已经在第二次教授选考会上得到提名的财前医生扶持，以后也会顺利不少吧——当然，这也是因为他自己和柳原关系要好才最先得知的消息，一开始真正被允许传播的只有财前是Omega这件事而已。

他不知道里见思考的其实还有其他，眼下里见因为放文件的动静而清醒过来，正向竹内道谢，见实验室周围又聚集起内科医局的人员，才发现已到下午上班时间，便起身拿起文件打了个招呼：“我先去看诊了。”

“辛苦了，我来帮忙！”、“实验我会看着的！”、“这是最新的病理报告！”……

随意一句话就是一大群人此起彼伏的呼应，与之前因看诊林田期间和鹈饲教授产生摩擦，医局的人害怕得罪鹈饲而作鸟兽散那会儿相比，可谓是今时不同往日。里见顿住脚步，若有所思地沉默了两秒，朝下属们点点头接过资料，走出实验室继续往看诊室走去。路上正遇到鹈饲，鹈饲依旧是红光满面、笑意盈盈，只是看他的时候不同于平时那副不可造就的无奈和放任的眼神，而是透露着终见开窍的喜出望外的光芒：“这就去看诊啦，里见君，有空也多去外科走走啊。”

看里见表情疑惑，鹈饲却也没有多解释，而是拍拍他道：“一起加油吧。”然后就带着人晃晃悠悠地走开了。

里见目送鹈饲离去，这次不用多想，他也知道这到底意味着什么，虽然他并不想让情况变成现在这样，但既然已与财前对外承认关系，那么无法对教授选举完全置身事外、并且被默认划分到财前阵营也是无可避免的事。外科他也是要再去的，即使在这之前他就已经发现财前有些不对劲，也成了他近来反复考虑的问题之一……

就在上个周末，他在大河内教授的建议下进行了市民公开演讲，本来还为因此翘掉和财前一起去书店逛街买书的约定而道歉，财前倒不以为意地决定跟随旁听，理由是好久没听他讲座了，感觉很怀念。但是在讲座后，里见遇到一位过来为丈夫咨询的妻子时，正说到病状是否疑似食道癌，财前的精神状态便突然变得从未有过的紧张。他去询问，得到的却是财前撂下“想到要去一个地方，不用跟过来”的辞别和离去的背影。

他不是没想过财前会去哪里，事实上除了养父那边的应酬，也就知道财前和一位女性Omega好友时常约见，只是没有找到机会正式见面并介绍，后来财前发来的信息也告知了此事。弄清财前去了哪，里见稍微放了心，正想到财前之前的顺利发展好像都在对方的预料中，然而不久后，这样的异常举止变得更加明显，不仅是教授选举临近而产生的影响，而且唯独对特定一位病患的避讳态度也在其中。

“佐佐木庸平的看诊，任凭你怎么说我都是不会接的。”

还没提手术，财前直接拒绝看诊并截住了里见的话头：同样的错误他不会犯两次，而且现在教授投票到了白热化的阶段，他没想到自己做到如此地步，东教授和菊川还是在船尾教授的坚持下继续参与选举，不由得无谓地笑了笑，上周也正是因为看到佐佐木的妻子，想起前世因为癌症中心的建立而让船尾在官司上全力站在了自己阵营，所以他才在上周末临时叫上财前又一到庆子那边应酬船尾，即使就效果看来恐怕又要拖入第三轮投票了。

“财前，无论你是否成为教授……”“我知道，这都与患者无关，我在你眼中只是一位值得信赖的外科医生。”

财前坐在天台一边背出了他们当初的对话，手里空空又没有烟，愈发觉得郁闷而烦乱，那些梦魇一般的经历多年来一直笼罩在心中，投下阴翳追赶在他身后如影随形，就像定时炸弹存放在他好不容易才架构起来的新的人生里——毕竟，在前世他就曾接下与佐佐木相似的患者的手术以代表他能战胜一切，却带来了更多失误，而与他在法庭针锋相对的也正是想要来纠正他的里见……财前深呼吸压下快要爆发而出的迁怒，面朝外面道：“你去问问别人吧。”

“……财前，医生不应该选择病患，你以前也没有这么做，这次是有什么特殊原因吗？”尽管一度被中断发言，但里见显然并不打算就此放过，而是以刨根问底架势关切地上前一步，得到的却是财前凌厉刺出的视线，警告他不许再靠近。里见没有办法，而从财前恰到好处地选择在现在公布真实性别开始，熟悉的感觉再次升腾，忍不住坦白：“其实我想了很久，发现你一直有些反常，这件事先不谈，最近是不是有些太顺利了？”

财前莫名其妙地看过来，里见摸摸后脑，继续解释：“该怎么说……总觉得你好像早就知道未来将要发生的事，而我从你的行动似乎也能猜到。”说到一半，自己也觉得不可能和不思议，“只是猜测而已，很奇怪吧？”

“没错，是很奇怪。”财前立刻回答，而里见不知道的是，他刚才的这番话语与高山雪崩没什么两样，财前全力忍耐才没有表现得过于震惊地站起身，浑身冰凉地僵笑掩饰道，“要是我有这么厉害，就不用这么辛苦了。”

里见的直觉未免太过敏锐……财前心想，他本以为这些可以成为永远的秘密，但事实似乎并不允许，更令他感到歉疚，而如果自己能预见自己犯下大错，知道不久后就会死去并且重生成一个Omega，如果……

一瞬间，财前眼前闪过两世的回忆，加上天台外本会鼓舞他更加努力攀登的开阔之景，一齐令他想到那些权势、官司、纠纷、质疑、癌症、死亡……种种纠葛仿若天旋地转，令人头痛欲裂，他不得不攥紧拳头，又感到手被人握住，绵厚的热度渗进他冰冷的皮肤中。

“你在发抖。”

不知何时，里见已越过他的警戒线并握住他的手——那只他前世的最后曾无法控制颤抖的右手。财前怔愣地看着里见的动作，一时忘记反应，而里见更宽大的手掌笼着他的手背，手指搭着他的手腕，不一会儿就有了结论：“抱歉，给你增添压力了。”

财前还以为里见要做什么，这才发现是在探他的脉搏，顿时没好气地抽出手下了逐客令：“知道就让我一个人待着。”

但抽出的手很快又被里见拉住：“不可以。”他看到财前皱起眉头看他，低头对上那双漆黑的眼眸，“你现在，不止一个人。”

“说什么……明明是连Omega主动提出的同居要求都要考虑到现在的人。”财前嘴上挖苦，却发觉这样的分担奇迹般地让心中的郁结都消去不少，或许是标记带来的联系，也或许是两世的情谊回应了他内心深处的期待，被双手握着的皮肤汲取着温度，顺着血液把热量泵进了快要脱力的心脏里。他抬眼看里见还紧张地看着自己，匆匆夹在手臂下的重要的病人资料被动作弄得掉了一地，又忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

里见眼看财前表情微妙，意识到自己顾着财前而忘记了资料，正要去捡，财前却主动向他走近一步，低头将额头靠在他肩上，整个人倚在了他的怀中。

面对财前罕见的、甚至称得上撒娇的举动，里见在短暂的惊愣后小心地抚上财前后背，心跳也变得有些快起来。这时，财前闷闷地好像自言自语地开了口：

“里见，是不是只要尽力做好每件事，就能变得和你一样从容了呢……”

“财前？”前世喝醉才说出的话，现在因为关系转变又是不同，但这次里见没有回答，因为他还不确定财前这句话的真正含义。

“小时候，我经常和庭院里的树比赛长高，后来才知道树有自己本来的高度。”财前嗅闻到里见身上淡淡的信息素味道，挺拔身躯之上松木的清香如晨雾一般若隐若现地缭绕，散发着让人安心的气息，“或许我永远无法赢过树，但它确实地陪伴着我。现在的我还想继续往上走，也总会想起它。”

财前抬头望着里见，不觉透露出曾只跟唯一的至亲诉说过的心语——或许他会找个时机坦白，哪怕他会失去他面前的一切。他以双眼勾勒着对方的轮廓，似乎在这镌刻在心底的模样中，辨认出记忆里的根干与枝叶、繁花与果实：“里见，如果我做错了什么，你还是会来纠正我的，对不对？”

他无比郑重地发问，里见亦感觉财前的目光仿佛穿过了自己，就像还有另一个自己伫立于身边。他不知对方正以前世的灵魂问求今生的诺言，任凭心之所愿，在此刻放下教授战，忘记尔虞我诈，舍弃失败且郁郁而终的过去，只留原本的自我和闪闪发光的理想。但他知道财前实际上不需要依靠任何人，想要的只有和他一样自信信念的同行者，他理解并体会着，在这含着不变的心意的澄明双眼中，倾身凑近——

“虽然不知道你所认为的错误是什么，”里见身姿挺立如竹如木，温和矜重与回溯之影重合，一双深潭盛满心绪细浪叠迭，而只倾注于眼前一人，“我都会在你身边，尽我所能。”

闻言，财前终于渐渐松开眉头，晶亮的圆眼睛弯起，露出放松而动容的笑意。两人的距离逐渐拉近，几乎能感受到对方的呼吸，但这时财前好像察觉了什么，突然飞快地捂住了里见的嘴，下一秒就听到一阵仓促的脚步声由远及近，他们刚分开一点，一个小个子的医局员就气喘吁吁地跑到了天台入口：

“呼……呼……财前医生，我找了好久，原来您在这里，在下有重要的事要告诉您……”

再次回归现实，财前冷静地旁观佃医局员紧张的表情，知道这位忠心耿耿的属下要跟他悄悄汇报正式选举的最新进展，面对佃一脸犹疑地逡巡着旁边的里见、不知是否该当即说出事情详细的样子也表现得十分淡定，看里见没有反应，便回答道：“没关系，我跟你们都说过的，里见不是‘外人’。”

“好、好的……”佃了然地向本在状况外的里见行了一礼，擦了把额头的汗，道出了东教授放弃投票权的事，不出意外又是自导自演的一场戏，“财前医生真是料事如神，东教授果真选择了弃权，可惜我们早就知道了。”

“毕竟我作为他的学生，而且还是Omega，却被他在最后关头舍弃这件事确实能得到不少同情票。不过这也说明东教授正处于劣势，你们不用担心，我会想办法的。”财前又向佃说了些宽慰的话就让他先去工作了，即便这也就是表面上的安慰，形势依旧不容乐观。

“财前……”里见开口，财前让里见放心地点点头，正要走下天台，捡好资料的里见再次叫住他：

“那佐佐木的手术……”

财前无可奈何地转过身来，伸手从里见手里夺来病患资料，翻了翻才想起还没做外科检查，便拿出兜里的笔径直写上着重添加肺部细胞活检的项目，然后就拿着资料头也不回地走下了天台，只留里见地立于原地，错愕又似有恍然。

下午的时光在看诊中很快过去，纵然又一次为财前直白告知病人病情而感到头疼，但让人在意的是，财前在看诊途中貌似接到一个重要电话，却没有立刻离开，而是坚持到看诊完再走。已经从财前和佃的对话中见识到财前在他不在的时候为了教授选举所做种种的里见猜出应该是跟这有关的电话——票选有结果了。如今的自己就算对此并无直接联系，也无心参与，但也免不了有所挂怀：他只是希望财前能实现愿望而已，况且是如此朝思暮想、不惜赌上一切的愿望。

“抱歉……里见医生，之前外子抗拒检查是因为他不喜欢医院，不是真的因为财前医生是Omega才态度不好，请您谅解，财前医生那边我们也会再好好道歉的。”

佐佐木的妻子良江追到门外，提起佐佐木等里见请外科医生过来时等太久，发现来的还是Omega，感觉更加放不开便有所失态的事情。里见表示理解：“没关系，是我请财前医生过来时有些耽搁了。”

才公开性别没多久，必然会出现的问题就已开始逐渐显露。里见站在走廊，望着财前离开的方向无声地叹息，愈发在心中为财前祈祷。这会儿，佐佐木良江再次开了口：

“其实财前医生还有要事需要处理吧，没想到还能坚持专心帮外子看诊。您之前说会请您信赖的医生过来，我现在认为，如果是财前医生的话，应该没问题的。”

里见点点头，对这番鼓励报以感谢的微笑，沉下心来交代完后续的检查和住院安排就回到看诊室继续工作。傍晚，他自行拿起本要让竹内转交到外科的资料，打算顺带去外科看看情况，结果却在门口和人撞了个满怀。

“怎么回事，里见？慌慌张张的。”财前那充满含糊鼻音的声音让里见吃了一惊，低头一看，他要找的人正在他面前，却是捂住了被撞得生疼的鼻子一脸不满。

“样本……不对，那个……”

确认财前没事后，里见看财前面无表情地转过去背对他，心下一沉，难道……

他不觉凝重地跟随对方的脚步走到楼梯间一方僻静处，一路上万千想法在脑海纠缠，最终斟字酌句道：“财前，不要太在意结果，要是你最终离开浪速，我也不会离开你。”

看着财前依旧挺直了脊背，没有任何反应，里见想起财前独自承受的压力，内心越加苦涩惋惜：“你那晚的提议我想好了，我们另外找一个住处，在你找到新的工作前，我还可以照顾你。”

“还有呢？”

财前总算回了话，里见的语速也变得更快，想要安慰对方的担忧之上更带上了坚定不移的决心：“财前先生那边我也会去拜托的，就算财前家不再支持你，至少允许我和你一起生活。”

话音落下，四周静得仿佛落针可闻，里见忍不住前进一步伸手搭上财前的肩膀，想确认对方的情况，却感到一阵颤抖，财前居然控制不住笑了出来。

里见皱眉紧盯着财前笑得前仰后合，不知是自己话语可笑，还是财前受了刺激变得不正常，但现实没机会让他多想，随后他的领带就被大力拉住往下，财前抬头快速而又热烈地吻了上来，牙齿蹭过嘴唇带起些微的疼痛和电流般的快感，舌头撬开他的牙关长驱直入扫过口腔的每个空隙，与他的纠缠吮吸，换气的间隙都牵出了银丝，又在水声中带着此刻胸中无限的炽热情绪吻得更深，良久才放开。

一吻毕，两人有些喘息地看着对方，对于现在的情况有了“直接”的了解。面对里见专注的目光，财前终于坦诚地直视，他话语轻快，承认并邀功道：“祝福我吧，里见。”

他的眼中是毫不掩饰的踌躇满志和温柔而强烈的占有欲：

“是我赢了。”

TBC.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

特别加长篇

里见稍微回过神来时，已和财前在楼下的内科办公室里吻在一起，办公室门在财前把他推入时就顺手反锁，并用“下班时间不会有人过来”的理由和自己的双唇封住了他还想要说什么的嘴巴，一路碰翻了不少原本把桌面占得满满当当的文件。财前一手大力把人推得坐上桌面，一手径直掀开对方白袍隔着裤子探向胯间，边揉摸着那硬起来的形状边抬眼，就听里见一声闷哼，露出了咬牙隐忍的表情。

啊啊，本来不久前还一副大喜过望的样子，两手抓住他的双臂对他道：“真的吗？太好了……”又用力将他完全拥入怀中，一个劲地重复，“太好了……”……

财前慢悠悠地回想着，比前世更顺利的发展和里见的反应令他心情越发愉快而兴奋，却很快被里见抓住手打断：“财前，快住手……”

“叫我‘教授’。”财前挣开里见的手并毫不掩饰地宣告，转眼抬起一条腿折叠并跪上了里见身旁的桌面，抬手稍微松了松领带，目光灼灼而凑得更近，“多亏了我先前的铺垫让东教授的戏码没有发挥足够作用，让我成了唯一票数过半的候选人，这可不容易。”

他炫耀着战绩，甜美的信息素也顺着呼吸扑面而来：“你的同居计划我也觉得很满意，以后就这样执行吧。”财前挑眉说道，截断里见的后路，指尖拂过对方颈边因被他的信息素影响而很快升温的皮肤：“在那之前，你打算怎么祝贺我？”

“我……”里见语塞，看着近在咫尺的自己的Omega，屏住呼吸也挡不住诱人的信息素从鼻尖溜进身体，骚动着就像在心里揣了只乱动的猫爪，加上他一时被这番诡辩弄得没了话说，感觉越发不妙，只能匆忙找借口，“但是，这是医院，至少……等等！”

里见想要提醒，何况他们先前两次不注意在医大表现出亲近的经历都十分惊险，但胜利的喜悦让财前不再在意这些细枝末节。话没说完，他就被财前按倒在办公桌上，财前完全跨坐上来，双手以不可思议的熟练度悉数解开他和自己的衣扣，并宣布道：“申诉时间到此结束，再多说的话我会考虑把你绑起来。”

他的独裁者抽出他的皮带半真半假地威胁，令里见想起他自从开始和对方一同度过发情期后就让他持续感到困扰的另一件事，那就是财前未免在这方面太过积极，手术后过来索取已经逐渐成了常态，现在完成大功一件更是不分场合要立刻得到这番“甜头”。而事态已让他来不及细想，财前沿着他被解开扣子而敞露出的皮肤一路吻下来到胯间，牙齿咬着拉头拉开他的裤链，下巴蹭下内裤，开始用唇舌舔吻硬挺的性器，先整个含住拢唇吞吐几轮，深的时候抵到喉咙甚至能感受到小舌反射性的挤压，直逼得他喘息不停，又吐出来用舌尖沿着下方到囊袋的部分来回舔舐，并回到头部舔过每个缝隙，同时抬起双眸，极有进攻性的睥睨看得里见感觉更加难以自制，浑身都颤抖着出了汗。

“财前……”

里见压抑地低头，却见脱得上身只剩下衬衫的财前忽然放开了他，又自行抬腰脱光下半身，并不忘从兜里摸出安全套给他套上，将湿润的后穴抵上灼热的性器便开始蹭动，沉腰往下吞入头部又上抬吐出，淫水顺着臀缝由龟头蜿蜒流过柱身，“咕啾、咕啾”的水声回荡在办公室，始终不见更进一步，却用迷茫而渴望的眼神俯视着他，发出细弱的呻吟。

里见皱紧双眉，在催人疯狂地挑拨中渐渐忍受不住，财前见此，拉住里见手放在自己缓慢扭动的腰侧不让推开，更用腿根磨蹭上对方的腰跨，令迫不及待地开合着的后穴和饱满紧实的臀肉与完全硬起来的性器贴合厮磨，几番纠缠后，终让对方崩断了弦，起身搂住他的腰肢对着挺立往下按去，硕大的性器长驱直入撑开Omega紧热的内里，财前的惊呼和颤抖随即传来。

“啊……这次是你不放我走了，里见……”

Alpha勃发的性器随脉搏跳动着，很快在身体里成结，卡住了抽出的可能，在释放之前都不会消失。财前舔着嘴唇，不慌不忙地提示：“想要回去工作的话，你可得快……嗯啊……！”

下半身的顶入打断了财前变本加厉地戏弄，就算是里见，此刻也忍不住回嘴：“别说大话了……”

不断地挺动令财前只来得及发出甜腻的吟叫，又笑着在里见耳边喘气，含住对方的耳垂以舌尖挑逗，感受到里见回礼地吻上他后颈上已摘下阻断贴的敏感的腺体，便更加散发出有着被对方标记的味道的信息素，双手探上对方宽阔的后背隔着外袍暧昧抚摸，并用手指轻轻搔刮，引得Alpha越来越加快了抽插的动作，令他坠入这快感的波涛，再也没有余力四处骚扰。

“啊啊……嗯呜……里见……”

财前被顶得不停颤动，堪堪攀着里见的肩膀，火热的粗长在身下进出，打得湿液溅在了泛着粉色的臀肉上，赤条条的双腿在吱呀作响的桌面上跪得发软，正想调整下动作，却敏锐地发现门外似乎有人走来。

“咦？里见医生怎么出去就不见人了，办公室也挂着‘不在’。”

陌生的声音模糊地从外面传来，似乎是想要确认报告的值班人员以为里见又会自发加班才过来寻找。眼看还没新官上任就要引火上身，财前连忙捂住嘴巴，这时里见也听到了门口的动静，虽然极不愿被卷入现在的状况，但身处其中也不得不随机应变，便赶紧在值班人通过办公室门上的小窗探视前一把抱住财前翻下桌子，护着对方的头将其压上地板，就着连接的状态一起躲入了视线死角中。

虽然夸口“不会有人来”，但放到过于爱岗敬业的里见身上，显然事实并非如此。财前感受着背后冷硬的地板，还有几张文件掉在了四周，心里一阵吐槽，却又被这次颠覆让体内的结又一次碾过敏感点，又爽又刺激的电流窜过脊柱，让前面都射出了些许精液，而只能自顾不暇地更加绷起后背，抓着里见衣领咬住充血的下唇。

里见也不好过，财前的身体因这突然的插曲变得空前紧张，湿热的后穴收缩着把性器紧窒地吞吸，不禁抱紧财前细微颤抖的身体极力忍耐。财前也发现了里见的难受，抬头去吻里见的侧脸，一副顺从而又充满情欲的模样却是火上浇油。而里见留意外面的动静，对这顶风作案的举动感到更加羞耻不安，外面的人还在徘徊，里见发现财前又开始乱动便立时低头直接吻住，肉棒往深处一顶就像要把人钉在地面一般，激得财前无声地张嘴，叫声都被堵在了唇齿间。

财前眼里冒出生理性泪水，过了一会，里见感觉外面的人差不多已经离开后才放开对方那被他吻得红肿的嘴唇，就看身下的财前喘息着，并红着眼眶埋怨地瞪他，泪水迷蒙，配合在凌乱衣襟下沾着汗水和精液的泛红身躯，还有翻着粉红媚肉颤颤巍巍吸着性器而流着液体的后穴，反倒看得人血液下涌，让本就粗大的性器更加胀大几分，撑得财前难以承受地轻哼着用腿去蹭他身上还未褪下的白袍，就像他在反锁的办公室里把他未来的外科教授狠狠侵犯了一般，强烈的对比衬得眼前的景象越发背德又淫荡。

里见看得头脑一阵空白，加上财前低声催唤，不觉重新抽送起来，Alpha的信息素随之爆发，压抑已久的冲动在放开时更加难以控制，肉体碰撞的带起的水声在狭小的空间显得格外清晰，和着财前逐渐升高的叫声，让他更加难以停下动作，并握上财前的大腿往财前身体两边折去，结实细腻的腿肉只手包不住，从指缝溢出来柔软地弹动，后臀因动作抬起更适合迎接抽插，也确实在下一刻的撞击中被插到更深处，囊袋打得湿哒哒的后穴一片水光淋漓，也让性器摩擦着穴肉，深深地挺入到现在已经完全打开的Omega敏感的生殖腔里，完全占有对方的感觉实在太让人满足，进出动作不禁越来越快，令财前都发出了有些失控的浪叫。

“嗯啊……哈啊……里见，不、要了……”

用力加快的节奏让他难以说出完整的语句，后面的快感酸胀又舒爽，财前感觉臀肉都被撞得又麻又痒，红肿的肉穴吹出一股股淫液，被撞击弄得与胯间和性器粘连。他整个人都被里见压得抬起下身被不断贯穿，前端晃动着断断续续射出了精液，里见俯身吻过他的脖颈和胸乳，轻咬皮肤留下绯红的印记，舔弄着挺立的乳尖，在他止不住的淫叫中又增添了一些颤抖的轻呼，似有无数委屈脆弱，却引得动作愈发猛烈，他身上的白袍覆着他，粘上了两人的体液，然后被无力挣动的双腿磨蹭着弄皱，垂落到地面。

财前被里见完全散发的信息素弄得浑身发软发热，松木的味道厚实而极有存在感，如同在他的血液里盘根错节般地侵占过每一寸领土，令身体越加热情地迎合着交合，只有用手抓着里见的衣服才勉强不让自己被顶到角落，即使被撑大的小穴里的性器一度抵到敏感柔嫩的软肉让他尖叫着差点松了手。这时里见伸手护住他的头顶，令他放心不过一秒就发觉实际上更像被禁锢住一样被按着操弄，而且现在的体位更让他双腿大开着悬空而无法并拢，却也无力夹住里见的腰，被一阵阵不间断的冲撞顶弄得颤抖不停，激得眼泪再次流了出来。

“……财前，还好吗？”里见发现财前快要喘不过气，稍微放慢了速度。财前难得地有些失神，被肏得分外敏感的后穴放大了触感，酥酥麻麻地呐喊着想要被填充，令他摇摇头错过了拒绝的机会，接着又被激烈的抽插支配，嘴巴闭不住留下津液，却叫得嗓音都变得喑哑。前面快要都射不出了，而结还在身体里碾磨，让又热又湿的肉穴分泌出更多的体液润滑，终于在最后一阵快速用力的抽插下陷入多重的高潮，浑身颤抖着而腿根抽动，前端流出半透明的液体，后穴不住地蠕动绞紧粗长的性器令其顶入到最深，和里见一齐释放了出来。

等待Alpha射精完毕的途中，穴肉还在若有若无地吸纳，把性器往里送去。里见保持着动作逐渐放缓抽插，让财前的身体在高潮的余韵中逐渐平复，结消失后就抽出了自己。里见稍作休息并简单收拾后，就打开办公室的换气开关过滤掉残留的信息素。还在脱力和茫然中的财前调整着呼吸，休息后被里见穿好衣服扶着坐起身，反应过来想站起身却感觉双腿一阵发软，里见连忙扶住财前让他靠在自己身上，他这才勉强站直。

“不再休息一下吗？”里见问道，财前闻声不满地斜视过去，本来想的是不快不慢地做完就去赴庆功宴，结果计划赶不上变化。他抬手看了看表，又看了看一脸无辜的里见，心里埋怨对方一开始一股脑地拒绝，最后倒是比他还起劲。但是眼下他已无力多说，让里见从柜子拿出值班时的备用衣物就说道：“跟我过来。”

随后里见就被财前带着溜去了无人的手术室淋浴间清洗，感觉更加难以接受在医院做出这么多出格事，也本不想参与这种人多的场合。但生气归生气，他实在无法放下已经坦白真实性别的财前就这么一个人在晚上出去应酬，于是就头一次陪同财前一起参加了那些觥筹交错的公关聚会——即使大多数时候都是财前负责热络人际，自己则在一边对那些场面话左耳进右耳出，默默帮财前喝掉多递来的酒就是了。

料亭的聚会来的都是年长者，里见意外地看到除了财前又一，还有不少医大的教授也在席间，包括看他的表情愈发亲切的鹈饲教授，并且还有上次陪同财前身体检查时见到的开业医生，以医师会长的身份赫然在列的岩田重吉。里见这才完全理解财前的行动，在席间也听说了财前上周末临时派人招待船尾教授并让东教授阵营再次动摇的事，正思绪复杂，却被财前在桌下握住手，悄声道：“忍一忍，以后就不需要了。”

里见点点头，即使不知道财前具体有何打算，但现在的财前给了他信心，也暗自决定要更谨慎地留意并提醒财前。后续又是外科医局的聚会，他由此见到了财前之前有提到的好友花森庆子，他在与喧闹的酒吧一墙之隔的清静露台上和这位好友攀谈，听着对方说出财前很“怕”他的言论，让他感到诧异又难卸其责，而这时观察着他的反应的庆子却“啊啦”一声，笑了出来：

“一下子听到这些，没有洋洋得意，而是感到沉重，真是认真又温柔呀。”

美丽的老板感叹地谈笑，阅人无数的眼神里没有笑意，而是透着尊敬和信任：

“那么五郎就交给你了，里见医生。”

里见怔了怔，又笃然地点点头，看着庆子拿着酒杯走过去，手握上门把，打开一室的灯火通明、喧嚣嬉闹，领着他穿过幻影般的人潮声浪，来到靠坐在卡座的财前——他唯一真实认同的存在边上。财前抬眼看他，双眼透着些醉意，但还算清醒，并简短地打了个招呼：“哦。”

“我们回去吧，五郎。”

“好。”财前看里见侧坐过来，感觉时间差不多就点头同意，隔了一会才回过味来，“你刚才叫我什么？”

这时佃医局员立马不假思索地站起来招呼大家撤场，两人随即被簇拥着一路走到路口，又是齐声庆祝之后才放开他们自行去喝下一摊。庆子把他们送到酒吧门口就没有再跟来，只剩两人相互搀扶着走在夜幕下的大阪街头，在华灯璀璨的街道和川流不息的车辆人流中穿行，仿佛回到十二年前的夜晚，不同的风物，相同的人，相同的明月，无形的白浪与云叶在脚边交加波荡，一步步走过漫长的逆旅，不停溯回过螺旋往上的原点，又不断前行。

“直呼其名，还是第一次呢。”财前站住脚步，问向身边的里见，“庆子跟你说什么了？”

“跟这没关系，是我决定这么叫的。”里见回得坦然，丝毫没有征求同意的意思，其中的深意让财前不解，接着被朔风吹得缩了缩脖子，又被里见系上围巾，“冷就打车回去。”

财前看里见抬手招来出租，有些不爽：“等下，你就没有要解释的吗？”

“解释就是……”里见打开车门，注视着被他领到站在门边却不愿坐进车内的财前，缓缓开口：

“你会和我结婚。”

里见陈述道，话语坚定又炽热，冷静又温软，如游鱼蓦然摆尾搅动微澜，溅起水花渐次敲打在心中，滚落交汇。财前一愣，心悸中想起了那份没来得及交代、却让对方一直记挂着的婚约，终于完完全全地体会到长久以来里见对待他的各式态度背后所蕴藏的炙热心意，感觉此时里见牵着他的手心都变得有所不同，晃眼时空交错，前世和里见的回忆与如今的相交叠——哪怕他至今还隐瞒着他十五年前的真实，但两世最终竟都与同一人同行。太多因缘交集缠绕，感慨之外，财前一时竟感到有些难以自持的不舍和动容。

“怎么了？”里见注意到他像忍耐着什么地闭上眼睛又睁开，这时财前回道：“没什么。”又牵起嘴角展露笑容：

“只是说了这样的话，要我怎么放开你啊，修二。”

财前故意道，带着无法说出口的歉意，反手拉住里见坐进车里。车子往前开去，财前顺手摸了摸里见额头和脖子，比他还高的体温和细看就能发现目光有些涣散的情况告诉他，即使晃眼完全看不出来，但里见其实早已喝醉却还强撑理智的事实。现在总算能休息，一直看护他又帮他挡酒的里见放松下来仰头靠上后座，安静地闭上眼，财前让里见侧头靠在自己肩上，感到从未有过的安稳。

“里见，跟我去波兰吧。”

财前忽然开口，里见刚才提到的结婚让他心情如水漂石畅快地跳跃之后又沉入水中，想起多年以来未竟之事，他终于做了决定，不大的声音在车厢内十分清明，却没听到里见回答，财前又重复了一遍：“里见，听到了吗？修二？”

“……嗯……”

被叫到名字才在半梦半醒之间给了回复，财前忍俊不禁，又摇摇头，抬手把玩了一会儿对方蓬松的鬓发，任车辆在夜色中驶向了远方。

特别加长·end


	6. （六）

转眼，第一外科的教授选考落幕，医大又回归了平静的日常，气候也步入深冬。里见拿着病患资料走在前往病理科的路上，回想起这段时间所发生的种种，不禁揉了揉有些酸胀的眼角：虽说自己虽并未参与其中，但也愈发觉得财前那以挑战为能量、越挫越勇的状态，自己确实不可与之比拟，不如说“一致对外”的教授选考结束后，他和财前才从同居开始，进入了真正的“拉锯战”。

同居本身是很好执行——也许，本来财前提出把医院附近的高级公寓顶楼作为选址，最终还是在自己“不喜欢居高临下”的理由下选了正常的套间，财前还对他露出了仿佛不止一次被直接拒绝的郁闷表情，后来才知道花森庆子也如此认同。然后又是自己在门诊值班的时候，加班后的财前突然提着衣服过来关照，提醒他带上换洗衣物，但打开一看竟是全新的高档衣装，财前的解释是“衣服太旧了该换了”、“放心，拿着你的衣服去买的，尺寸绝对合适”，问起旧衣服去了哪，见财前开始顾左右而言他，里见也没了脾气。除了这些，当然还有各种各样的生活习惯要磨合，好在他们都很忙，每次做决定都以方便为主，也并不需要太多时间就是了……

里见摇摇头把这些必然的摩擦都甩在脑后，除了这些，事实上和财前一起的时光十分快乐，甚至快乐到有些不真实，想到这里，又自顾自地抿起笑意。他来到大河内教授的办公室里和对方核对好佐佐木庸平的细胞活检结果和与病患方面商讨后进行保守治疗的转院移交方案，正一一记录下来打算让财前也过来一起商议的时候，大河内却在拿起手边的电话前向他问道：

“财前君的情况还算稳定吧。”

大河内一副回访的态度，在公事前先顺带询问里见。而里见后来也从财前口中得知，在正式进入医大工作后，财前为了更好地在专业人士之间隐藏Omega身份，曾向这位一早就看穿自身却没有选择揭露的病理学专家请教过药剂知识，那时候财前早已和自己绑定，倒也不存在特别的影响，不如说大河内早就料到会变成这样：“以现在的情况，停用药剂后，应该不会出现明显副作用，但为了以防万一还是跟家属确认一下。”

“家属”一词说得非常明确，大河内可以说是比医局那些跟风追捧他的人更加确实的认同这个概念，还有意看了一眼里见交叠在身前的手上所戴的戒指，示意里见现在的身份——多年的教学让他深知每个学生的品性，里见戴上这枚戒指就是最好的证明。况且在他当年的课堂上，不论他怎么分组，里见和财前总能自发凑在一块行动这一点就让他在十二年前的清晨放弃了继续拨打罕见地没有被里见马上接通的电话。

“……是，前段时间也做了检查，财前的身体情况稳定健康。”里见反应过来且如实回答，即使自己亲自再为财前检查时，因为一些临时状况，所以又是一阵忙乱……他闭闭眼睛，看着大河内以一贯对待医学的严谨在资料上写下记录，此时他们是师生，也像是医患，不禁道，“一直以来，谢谢您的照顾了，不管是我，还是财前。”

“Omega的社会处境从来不算顺利，财前君的个例不适合推广，但也从一些方面启发了对于抑制剂的研究思路。”大河内没有直接回答，而是另起一头。他向来不喜欢财前的做法 ，财前一开始向他求助时，自己也并未想过为隐瞒性别这种事帮忙，但眼看现在不论是在医大里，还是在之外的社会间，高层已逐渐被默认为Alpha的专属，以此造成的只专注权势而非本职工作的情况让他想到，或许财前能成为突破口：“财前君的话，说不定能改变目前的格局。”

“是，我也会在他身边，作为提醒。”里见了然并认真道。大河内点点头，财前作为从整个医学教授任命上来看也是屈指可数的几位Omega之一，但以自身条件还有客观环境来说，未来还会有更多可能。

他打电话到外科医局叫来财前，里见因想到财前而变得柔和的表情在实际见到对方后变得更加明显，而平时看起来总是骄傲不凡的财前在看到里见后的一瞬间也放下了端严紧绷的态度，十年如一日地跟学生时代一样撅嘴说着“我就知道你在”，又忍不住多看了里见两眼，再转过来用敬语向作为老师的他打了招呼，然后又在得知信息后自发和里见全神贯注地开始了讨论，讨论完才问道：“老师觉得怎么样？”

“我认为没问题。”大河内补充了需要注意的细节后就目送他们一边恭敬地跟自己行礼，一边暗地里小动作不断地先后走出并带上办公室门，良久，嘴边才勾起一丝微不可查的弧度。

“公事还是私事？”

财前大步走在前面，感觉到里见在身后亦步亦趋，如今第一外科下任教授已经确定，虽然感觉对方有话要说，但是病患的事情还没处理，一群堵在自己办公室门前排队送礼的药商代表也不能完全放着不管，还有每天的工作会议，可谓是一馈十起，只想快点把这些都处理完。

“……私事。”里见回道，成功让财前停下了脚步，“抱歉，那天应该提前详细说明的。”

旁人可能听不懂说的是什么，但作为当事人的财前可是心知肚明。想起前两天医大夜深人散后里见帮自己复查身体时出的状况，财前别开炯炯夺人的视线，神色微妙——就算事前里见给自己大致看过检查项目，但实际上也没想到添加的检查项目会细到指检后穴到生殖腔入口后，还用B超再检查一次的状态。他刚觉得不对劲，接着就被手指按压到敏感点所带来的刺激惊得睁大眼睛，连忙咬上衣袖却忍不住漏出呻吟，又被翻过来用仪器看了个透彻。等里见仔仔细细检查完，并且挨个核对了一遍，他已经满身是汗、喘息不停，下半身体液和滑滑的耦合剂混在一起湿成一片，甚至还射了一次；再看里见，倒是衣冠楚楚、好整以暇，还帮他收拾起残局，但自己稍有动作就又被按回医床，这才看到对方的额角早已挂上了汗珠……

“没什么，这也是为了检查。”财前清清嗓子，第一次如此全面地实际体会到平时作风严谨的里见对于“特殊病患”更加特殊的对待，难得没有追问，而是偷眼观察着对方：虽然后面并未发生什么，但显然当时这位内科医生的内心已十分不稳，不然也不会在他问到是否还有别的项目时默默地摇头，按着他确定他不会乱动后才自己坐到一边写报告去。

是上次在办公室太过火了？财前毫无反省意味地回想着，接着想起还有重要的事实并未告知对方，心绪又是一阵忐忑，而里见的话打断了他的思维：

“那时候，是想问我什么事？”

里见提到的正是他在指检正式开始时正打算询问的事，结果显而易见了。财前不得不终止回忆，说道：“没有什么重要的事，上次看到东小姐来找你，想问问东教授那边是否有什么动作。”

“不会的，只是正好遇到，所以聊了两句。”里见平常地回答，也确实是无意在外科遇见了来为东教授送东西的东小姐，现在东教授那边应该也各自有了自己的安排。再看财前皱眉盯着他，愣了一会儿，想起那天东佐枝子说的话，才明白财前问的不是一回事，转而道：“我已经明确地拒绝了。”

“果然如此……”财前恍然大悟，本来也没打算问这个，单纯想试探一下还有没别的，结果里见也从未有隐瞒的意愿，东小姐在明知他们关系的前提下还真的对里见明示了，接着理解到对方应该是不服气，心里顿时就有了决定，笑着拍拍里见的肩膀，说着“看来以后也要去东教授家多多拜访呢”，在里见反应过来前满意地离开了。

——所以才会这样吧。

年后，正是在大阪关西国际机场准备前往波兰的外科医学会的时候，里见意外地看见东教授夫妇出现在送行队伍里，明显是财前从东教授退任当天直到过年期间都不仅拿出诚意多次拜访他们夫妇，主动帮东教授介绍工作来修复关系，而且还私下告诉对方会从少壮派教授中帮东小姐介绍对象，让本来十分不满财前的东政子也产生了动摇，就看财前在媒体的镁光灯下和东教授亲切握手，一副师生和睦、情深义重的模样，外科医局的人也在一边道贺，为浪速医大挣够了面子。

“里见君，也恭喜你获得橘赏。”

东教授一句话又把人群的焦点引到了里见身上，里见不仅是作为“家属”随同已经就任第一外科教授的财前一起出国，而且也是作为获得国家癌症医疗最高荣誉者并特别选送，就算生性低调没有参加壮行会，但也是被众人记挂的重要人员。里见礼节性地道谢和握手，又替财前说道：“前段时间打扰了。”

“哪里，哪里……”收到对方毫不在意的回复，里见犹豫地看了一眼身边的财前，财前却看了看手表，一派正常地微笑着向大家道别：“那么回国见了。”

两人在喧闹的送行声中跟随空乘走向机舱，里见望着表情丝毫不掩得意的财前，担心道：“这样真的没问题吗？”

“里见，我知道你问的是什么，我信任我的老师，以后还有许多事情需要他帮忙，现在做这些也无可厚非。” 财前说出心中的打算，又抬眼去看在这方面有些过分迟钝的他的Alpha，“至于东小姐，如果她能自立且有自知之明，这些相亲也构不成问题，说不定还是机遇呢。”

说罢，财前走出几步，站在舱门边向他莞尔而笑，笑容认真而无奈：“放心，就算是为了能够站在你身边，我会懂得适可而止的。”

里见看着一如既往强势而不屈的财前那满含深意的眼神，想起和大河内教授的承诺，更了解到财前其实十分清楚他对财前当上教授并不算好事、反而会失去的更多的忧虑，也明白他其实从未如此设想财前，遂只是说明而已。于是他抿唇微笑，迈开脚步跟上财前，跟上一往无前的步伐：“我相信你。”

财前却没有和往常一样回以至心的笑意，而是走进机舱找到座位坐下，遥望着舷窗外广阔的停机坪和将人工岛包围的碧波粼粼的海面，向坐到身边的里见轻轻道：“到波兰后，陪我去个地方吧。”

里见望着财前眺望远方的模样，想起上次和对方在天台上的会面，从教授选举开始对于财前异常准确的预感和运筹的印象再次在心中浮现，隐约感觉到此行似乎并不简单，但他还是选择答应，并满怀着疑问，经过近二十个小时的漫长飞行，飞机逐渐穿过云层缓缓降落，茂密的森林、镜子般的湖泊和方形的田野不断地掠过，红色屋顶密集的城市在下方敞开怀抱，他们才终于来到这片位于中欧的土地。跟告知国内大众不同的是，他们实际到达的是波兰南部的克拉科夫机场，而走出机场后，财前丝毫不显得疲惫，拒绝了药商安排在波兰分部的社员的接待邀请，把行李交给对方让其带回酒店后就自行招来出租车，和他一同往更南方前去。

里见听财前用英语报出一个特殊的地名就没有再说话，车子驶离了高速公路后，沿着杂草丛生的平原小路而过，铁轨、高墙和瞭望台渐次出现。下车后，他望着砖墙斑驳，铁网密布的营区，内心的震撼和不解愈发强烈——毕竟不是谁都会在漂洋过海之后如此直奔主题地来到奥斯维辛。

这时，他感到财前牵住了他的手，波兰的冬天格外寒冷，依稀有雪花簌簌，飞扬零落，财前的手亦有些冰凉。他用力地回握以传递温度，却见财前深呼吸一口气，带着他往里走去，没有请任何导览，而是自己循着路线走过清晨还人迹罕至的遗迹，不时向他介绍两句，但更多的时候还是沉默。

走过营房和陈列室，在处决墙、毒气室、焚尸间和掩盖证据的废墟间驻足，救人性命的医生正是人体实验的实行者，里见凝望着曾经如人间炼狱的这一切，和财前一起感受着生命尊严的徒然消亡，沉重的悲哀紧紧地攫住了心脏，压得人难以呼吸。再看身边的财前对这些看得出神，并不自觉握紧了他的手，像是在极力按捺着什么，加上先前带着他行动的状态，仿佛不是第一次来到这里，内心更觉怪异不安，不由关切道：“财前……”

“走吧，还有最后一个地方，在那里，我会跟你说明的。”

财前说着便放开他走了出去，里见连忙跟上，乘着接驳的巴士来到整个营区的最后一个部分，即被称为灭绝营的比克瑙营区。交错的铁轨上覆盖着白雪，白雪之下的真实却从未消失。他们站在其间，四周空旷而寂静，里见听财前讲述完这通往地狱的汇离之路，接着便看财前似有怅然地阖上双眸，此刻的停顿仿佛时间都在此刻凝固，又抬头吸入一口气，终于开口：

“你之前就发觉了吧，我其实提前知道了一些事情。”

里见怔愣地和财前对视，看见那双眼睛里已盛满了做下觉悟而决然到有些冷酷的目光，对于接下来要听到的内容竟产生了一些迟疑，但话语已如离弦之箭，穿破寒冷的空气，擦过纷飞的雪花，直直刺入心中——

“你是对的，事实就是，我早已死过一次。”

不等里见回复，财前继续说道：“跟你说这些，是因为我不愿再继续瞒着你，也无法永远瞒下去。你可以选择不相信，我确实曾因为自身的过错葬送了自己，但不知为何又回到了十六年前，即使世界已发生了很多变化，却有很多事情还是按照原来的轨迹进行，所以我一直在试图修正……”

财前一口气说着，那些难以置信的经历宛若荒谬的谎言，但事实却已完美地将之证明。这一瞬间，里见真正理解了财前那些看似无端的行动背后所谓为何，也猜出了如果事情反过来会发生什么，包括财前在对佐佐木看诊前就写下的肺部检查项目，接诊时的态度，为了教授选举顺利时的调配，着重关心的身体检查……不，应该更早，在办公室争执时，为小西绿诊疗时，在十六年前昏倒在他怀里时……

“虽然现在我已被你标记，但尚未结婚，你作为Alpha，依旧有机会再次选择，毕竟……”财前看了看手上的戒指，咬牙摇头，如同抛却了这一生所发生的种种，把最后的通牒交与：

“我隐瞒了你十六年。”

冷彻的余音和吐出的白雾一并被寒风吹散，落入虚无。到底是财前，和里见相处如此之久、确切地正视了自身的他哪怕明知这么做会让自己步入孑然一身的终局，但下定决心的事，到最后都会挺直脊梁贯彻到底。震惊之中，里见好一会儿才反应过来，巨大的信息量令他想要追问，一时又不知从何问起。发生这些的缘由已无从解释，但他大致猜到财前带他来这里“故地重游”的原因，通过最近的事件，火石电光之间，他也推测到到底是什么样的过错才会导致一位优秀的医生开始走向毁灭，而在这通往终结的铁轨上，面对财前的坦白，他突然发觉自己才是被审判的人。

得知一切的自己，到底会如何反应？横亘在他们之间的鲸鱼又出现了，扇动的鲸鳍打起堆雪重重，搅动无解的纠缠循环往复，淹没，浮沉，如江海逆流——现在，是他陪他溯回到千浪之川的时候了。

“……之前在你离世的时候，我在你身边吗？”

许久，里见终于沉声问出第一个问题，纵然这样非自然的事态使得这个问题听起来十分奇怪，“我们是什么关系？”

“你在我身边，我们……是朋友。”财前回答，以往理所当然的认知如今忽然有些不确定，又暗自摇头：是的，朋友也会时常日夜相伴，会不由自主相互牵绊，会因为对方而心情动摇，会在最终的时刻只想见到对方……

里见继续问道：“我是否有想要救你？”

“有的。”财前果断地回答，又说，“虽然已经晚了……”

财前移开视线，再次直面最令他难以释怀的记忆之一，那份不舍和痛苦至今令他无法忘却，今生迟来的醒悟和遗憾同样伴随着，或许这也是他为何隐瞒至今的原因，不只是事实的离奇让人无法解释更无从开口，而且也是因为他自己无法面对。

“我们还是同期和同事，一起共事二十余年，对吗？”

财前点点头，纵然过去已如幻梦一场，但和里见一起的经历却别无二致，不管是前世自己跌落低谷时，还是今生完完全全的绑定，里见和他就像光与影、正与负的两极，看似截然不同，却永远并行。

“那就够了。”

里见说道，财前随即愕然地抬头看过来，并未料到里见的问话结束得如此之快。里见把财前的所有反应都看在眼里，解释道：“虽然发生在你身上的情况还有很多无法解释的疑问，但根据你的回答，我现在多少也能明白那时的我的心情。”

“什么意思？”

“很久之前，我在医大入学见到你的时候就发现你的与众不同，也一直为你只热衷于和我一起行动而感到高兴，认为我和你会永远并肩走下去。”里见忽然说起这一世最开始和财前相识的记忆，财前一下子皱紧眉头，接着却又发现将这些再和前世对比好像也并无差别——除了后面的变故，“我对这些习以为常，直到后来你突然亲近我，才发现自己其实并不抗拒和你产生这样的联系，不过也确实因为你伪装Alpha所致的问题困惑了很久。”

“因此那时的我，也就是你以前认识的我，跟你是朋友、对你有责任心也是理所应当，但这不足以放到现在来作对比，即使我认为的你从未改变。”里见耐心地阐述，一贯朴直而理性的论证分析就像每一篇在他手中被认真对待的医学论文，但其中的温情和熨帖不言而明，“你觉得你骗了我，认为我是想当然地跟你在一起，还很有可能是因为你的修正计划而被波及，所以才在我提出兑现婚约的之后跟我坦白，但是我也要告诉你我的决定。”

里见定定地望着几步之遥的财前，眼中的情绪深沉而汹涌，财前感到自己在浑身发颤，但还是眼睁睁地目睹里见踏过枕木迈步走近，在他试图逃避前拉住了他的左手：“抱歉，十三年前我没有好好跟你说明，我对你，从来都不止是责任心。”

他的一句话止住了他的颤抖，在命运交错的铁轨间，他注视着他的双眼说出不止一次的告白：

“不管什么时候，不管去哪里，我也会在你身边。”

里见的手碰到了财前手上的戒指，财前怔愣地看着里见牵起他的手，温暖源源不断地传来，把他止不住狂跳的心都完全包裹。在他以为就要到此为止的时候，却看里见带着他走到营区一侧单独一列的铁轨上，在这里，曾有火车因为一个人的拯救而带着数节装满鲜活生命的车厢直接掉头离去*。

“我对这里，也不是一无所知。”里见迎着财前疑问的目光回答。财前意识到对方话中的含意，更无话可说，只以眼神歉意和由衷的感谢，又感到里见把他的手握得更紧。

“我们走吧。”

里见说道，拉着财前沿着轨道果决坚定地往营区外快步走去，交汇通向比克瑙的铁轨在他们身后不断地远离，整个营区都逐渐变得看不见踪影。他们越走越快，不觉走到广袤的乡野间，覆着白雪的平坦田原一望无际，只有点缀于远处的森林和小屋影影绰绰，山峦延绵。雪在不知不觉间已经停了，上午的阳光破开云层洒落下来，掀露出广阔的天际，把被雪铺成洁白画布般的世界如印象派创作那样涂抹成温柔的金橙色，在云层下和背阴处扫出优雅的灰蓝调，在天地相接的地方点绘出由粉到蓝的渐变；远处又有觅食的鸟雀欢叫着满载而归，不小心掉落一两粒种子落入雪中，结晶星星点点地在四周闪着光，像遗落的宝石，在松树的枝桠上，在枯草的茎干尖，在岩石的纹路里，在他们留下的脚印之中。

财前停下脚步大口呼吸着，从未如此畅快，重获新生的感觉太真切，令他忍不住贪恋地想要多呼吸几口，又蓦地被转过身体抬起下颌，一个吻热烈而迅速地落了下来。他惊讶地抬眼，看到里见沾着雪花的微卷额发下随着轻轻合起的眼眸和随之微微颤动的睫毛，暖热的阳光在其间跃动，他整个人都被紧紧环抱住像要与对方融为一体，却只是唇与唇相贴摩挲，纯粹又虔诚，却令他身心都颤抖着发热发烫，仿佛被点燃。

里见的唇渐次印过他的脸颊、耳边和脖颈，回过神来时，他看见对方已执起和他一路上不曾再次放开的手，褪下他原本的戒指，换上了同样的对应款式，而细节有细微差别而成对的纯白色戒指。

“很早就想送给你了。”

财前望着里见戴着他多年前送予的戒指，低头在这枚崭新的光亮闪闪的戒指上，在他的指尖落吻，最后吻回他的双唇：“也谢谢你能告诉我这些，五郎。”

“你就不用再问下我的意愿吗？”直接呼出的名字令他心中颤抖更甚，而面对里见笃定地把交换戒指的程序完全弄反的样子，财前忍不住在分开的间隙以质疑来确认事实，倒是里见表情疑惑：

“在医大的天台上，我问过你对将来是否有所预料的事，但你还是过来和我同居，还为我买衣服，并杜绝我和其他人的可能，也许你那时已经决定要坦白，但我不认为你真的会轻易放弃。”

“你是说，我其实是在争取你？”财前皱起眉头，问得理直气壮。里见却看见他因逐渐被拆穿而脸色越来越红，不紧不慢地回答：

“没错。

财前彻底没了言语，一定是日光太温暖，雪晶的折射太闪耀，映得里见看他的眼睛里都好像倾注了万丈星尘。而世上也再没有这么一个人待他如此耐心、细致、包容且不顾一切，从一而终。在他还在不知所措时，又听里见如他所愿地拉着他，低头与他额头相贴，语调柔软，却认真地补充：

“那么，你愿意和我共度一生吗？”

财前抿抿嘴唇笑了一下，想要和平常那样从容不迫、满不在乎，但眼眶里欲之呼出的晶莹湿意却早已将他出卖。他闭眼用力回以里见未来的千万个吻中的第一个，和之后的每一个都一样真挚长久、满怀炽爱，然后他贴近里见耳畔，坚定地以他两世都不会忘记的话音说道：“我愿意。”

他声音颤抖，但他还是重复了一遍：

“我愿意。”

财前在稍显模糊的视界里看到里见亦露出动容的表情，两个人在被雪霁后的光辉照得朦胧如诗的原野间紧密相拥，里见同他珍重地低语，嗓音而有些哽咽：“一直以来，都辛苦你了。”

“你也是。”财前回道，努力眨着眼睛。他们相对而视，又相视而笑，泪水最终滴落在他们交握的双手上，滚落在对戒边，只有双手永不放开……

永不放开。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **致敬英雄：奥斯卡·辛德勒。


End file.
